Devils play thing
by TheBlackxRabbit
Summary: A beautiful blonde angel and a nasty smiling devil. Where will this lead you ask? Blood and destruction, maybe even a one sided love affair....maybe one sided. Dark Harley Quinn and Joker origin. Nothing like you have seen before.Done
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is Chapter one of Crazy angel Renewed. I changed many many things as you can see. Most everything is worded way different. So if you have read Crazy angel before you should defiantly read this, I think it sounds much better. Please tell me what you think.

Arkham. That one word alone can strike fear into any mad man's heart. Just the thought of the dark island building would send a man running.

Home. That is a word that brought light to the world. Somewhere to stay when you have no where safe to go or if you just need to rest your tired bones.

Now put both the words together. Doesn't sound so good does it? These two words are far to different to be even in the same thought, but for Harleen Quinzel that was the only two words that danced inside her pretty little blood stained head.

Tonight is the first night of Harleen's long stay in hell and so far it isn't going very well. It didnt help that the first thing they did was sedate her and rid her of her bloody clothes. The blood soaked garments where now traded for a gray two piece cloth suit that was two sizes to big for her slider frame. To top it all off she was then thrown drunkenly into a pitch black room. Sighing Harleen drug herself to the other end of the cell and sat with her back leaned against the cold stone wall looking blankly at the glass door before her.

Images of blood and death play in the back of her mind. The taste of blood could still be found in her mouth and the feeling of his warm flesh still under her finger tips. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to recall why she had done it. Why she couldn't have just left when she had the chance, but everything was all a blur of red and screaming.

Darling 20 year old Harleen Quinzel entered into her apartment after a long hard day of school and work. When she walked into her bedroom she couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was her boyfriend with his hands down another woman's panties. To make matters worse that other woman was none other then Harleen's own mother. Her first reaction was shock, than panic kicked in. She started screaming at them both. How could he do that to her. Her MOTHER of all people. Slowly anger would flood Harleen's body causing her to black out. Sweet and innocent no more Harleen Quinzel murdered both her boyfriend and her mother that night. After hearing screaming from the apartment next to theirs, her neighbor had called the cops. When the police finally showed up they found her sitting in a puddle of blood crying with a knife in her lap.

Now Harleen sits inside of a cell playing the events of the evening over and over as if it were a movie. Her first thoughts were that she needed to block the images in her head. Make them disappear, never to be seen again, but after watching the horror of her taking the life of two people it started to not bother her as much. One might say she started to enjoy it. By the time Harleen had fallen asleep in a little ball on the cold hard cell floor she had to convince herself that what she sees is wrong and as she tried to block them from her view with sleep.

-----------------

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of screaming and yelling. Slowly Harleen got to her knees and squinted against the mild light. After tossing around the thought of eather going back to sleep or seeing what was happening, she slowly crawled across the stone cell floor until she had reached the glass door. Sitting silently she looked around at the scene before her. All of the guards seemed to be trying to clam something or someone. At first glance it looked as if one of the nurses had passed out, but after Harleen looked closer she saw the blood that was spilled at the woman's head.

She quickly diverted her eyes away. The horrible memories seeped back into her mind. Breathing deeply she tired to clam herself. After placing a hand on the cool glass of the door in front of her she slowly opened her eyes looking back to the door. The moment her eyes opened a harsh sound rang out through the asylum. The sound made her heart dance and her spin tingle. It was laughter.

Harleen found herself now staring at the devil himself. Feeling her heart come to a screeching halt she quickly looked away. "God Harleen just keep your cool, I dont think he saw you." She said softly to herself. She felt her heart pound violently in her ears and head. When she finally got hold of herself she turned back to the glass door. This time she was staring not only at the devil but eye to eye with him. "He did see you." She said softer than a whisper.

He smiled at her causing her to bit her lower lip to keep from blushing. She couldnt seem to look away from the man before her. He was just so beautiful. Seeing him caused Harleen's body to shiver. His dark eyes seemed to hold many secrets, secrets she would kill to know. Her eyes slowly trailed down his face, stopping at his mouth. Two long uneven scars rest on his cheeks connecting to his mouth. She pondered what could have done that to such a beautiful face but dared not ask. Then she blinked, and with that he was gone.

For the rest of her day she thought of this man with the dark eyes. She had wished so bad to see him again soon, but he wasnt at any of the meals, and she hadnt seen him in the halls eather. She spent most of her days after that thinking of him, wishing she had at least found out his name or why he was here. Every time she would picture this man in her mind her whole body would freeze and her heart would skip.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

Joker sat in isolation for days thinking about that little blonde creature that had been staring at him. Her large bright blues looking into his as if she was searching for something. He couldnt stop thinking about her, kept seeing her face in his mind. Her fearless eyes. Had she not been scared? He shook the thought from his head as he lay on his dirty off white cot. Her image still burned into his eye lids. She resembled an angel. Sweet and innocent. Something so corruptible. Her long blond locks that curled in thick ringlets around those ocean blue eyes. Her skin like milk and lips that were tiny and pink. It disgusted him.

Such a perfect creature locked up in this hell hole. He started to wonder about how she ended up here. His mind cooked up so many delicious ideas but none of them seemed to fit the small beauty. He sighed. Than something struck him. He would just have to ask her.

His lips twitched up into a sinister grin. "Tomorrow then." He would speak to the little crazy angel in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so here is the secound chapter of Crazy angel renewed. I changed most of it. I think it sounds a lot better and it has more flow. So please tell me what you think please!

Reviews are wonderful

Feeling her body being roughly handled Harleen's eyes opened quickly. Her brain didnt catch up with what was going on until she felt cold metal clamp around her tender wrist. She let out a sharp cry as the person behind her pulled her close to there body by her shoulder. "Lets go Missy. Don't want to be late." A gruff voice filled the cell. He pushed her forward towards the open glass door. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she looked over her shoulder at the man behind her. Tripping as she walked out of the door he caught her by the cuffs at her bruised wrists. She let out a hiss as she was pulled back to her feet. "Can't you walk?" The man sounded annoyed as he led her down the bright hall way. "Where are we going?" She asked in a horse and week voice. The guard looked back at another who just laughed.

"Oh well ya see its time for your proper greeting Missy. Ya see the big doc wants to place ya some where new. With people more like yourself." He laughed. His laughing scared Harleen more than him handling her harshly. When they reached a large metal door the guard that had been following close behind opened it quickly. As soon as the door was open completely the guard that had her by the wrists pushed her hard into the room. Harley fell flat on her belly on the hard stone floor. "Now Missy you go over there and sit and be a good little girl." Both guards laugh as they slam the door behind them. She breathed heavy and let out a soft cry of pain.

Crawling to her knees Harleen pulled herself up into a small metal chair that was placed in the center of the room along with a long metal table. She placed her head down on to the cold metal and closed her eyes. This was hell, she knew it. God was torturing her for everything that she had ever done in her life. She wished she could just open her eyes and she would no long be in this horrible nightmare. Slowly Harleen lifted her head and opened her eyes. Something was tapping but she couldnt find the source, until it spoke.

"All alone I see." The voice was scratchy and deep. Harleen turned towards it only to find darkness. "So what's your name?" The man's voice asked her. She felt her heart start to speed and her palms start to sweat. "M-my name is Harleen." Heavy foot steps grew closer to where she sat, yet she still found no one there. "Harleen such a pretty name for such a pretty little girl." Harleen slowly pulled both her legs up into the chair as watched a shadow come closer into view. "W-who are you?"

"No one of any importance blondie." He laughed lowly, sending a shiver down her body. "It's you." She said in a whisper. "Who might that be doll face?" He continued to laugh a bit louder than before. Harleen felt heat rush to her cheeks. Slowly she bit down on her lower lip. "The one from the hall way." His laughing stopped as the sound of footsteps replaced it. Slowly the shadow formed into the figure of a man. "Now its my turn to ask you a question. Why are you in the hell whole?" The first thing she saw was his bright emerald eyes glance over her. He slowly made his way across the room keeping his eyes on her. "I-I dont know why." She said softly, causing him to laugh. Reaching the tabled he pulled out a chair from the other side of the table and sat in it hard. "You wouldnt want to lie to me now would you Harleen?" It wasnt a question, she could tell it was a demand.

Harleen looked down at her knees and bit down harder on her lip. "How do you know im lying?" Her voice still soft and shy. She froze when she felt his eye scan her body a few times before answering. "I can see it." He said darkly. "Now tell me the truth." Running her fingers through her knotted hair she sighed. She knew she couldnt win. Slowly Harleen looked up at him. His dark brow was arched and he had annoyance in his eyes. "I did something bad." Was all she could manage to get out of her mouth. It was like her brain had fallen out on the table and turned into goo. He laughed slapping both hands hard on the table. He stopped abruptly and leaned over the table closer to her face. "Everyone in here did something bad miss Harleen, now your gunna tell me what 'bad' act you committed or you will leave this room in a body bag. Got it." He hissed in her face. "We clear." He asked in a more calm voice as he sat back down in his chair. She nodded slowly.

"I killed someone." She said shyly looking away from him. Than he did something she hadnt been expecting. He was clapping. Her eyes slowly traveled back to his blinking. "Stop that." She hissed softly. Laughing he smiled, putting his hands back on the table in front of him. "Who did you kill doll face?" She closed her eyes as she let the images drip into her mind again. Why did he have to ask that question. "My boyfriend..." He laughed. "What did he..." She stopped him. "..And my mother."

This caused him to laugh even harder. "You killed both of them? Ha. What did mommy not love you enough and the boy toy could help with that so you offed them?" He leaned in closer with every word causing er to look away from him again. "Not exactly. I found them..." He interrupted her. "Looks like our time is up little Harley. I had fun. Lets do this again some other time." He smiled darkly at her. "See ya round toots." He laughed as he got up from his seat quickly, making his way to the door. "Wait!" She spoke louder than she had meant to but it grabbed his attention. He turned to her, both eye brows rose, his smile still plastered across his face. "Yeeeees?" She felt a rush of blood in her cheeks again but continued. "What is your name?"

Laughing softly he opened the door. "J." Then he was gone. She sat in the dark room again. Closing her eyes again she pictured him again. That smile. She felt her body tremble. Soon she would be interrupted by the door opening it again. Looking up hopping it was him again, she soon found herself disappointed. A short older man walked into the room with a clip board in his arms.

"Please excuse my absence we had a patent.....umm...we were just having trouble with a patent. Nothing to worry about. So miss Quinzel how are you doing today?" He made his way across the room towards the table. She looked over the man before looking back at her knees. "Fine and please call me Harley." She stated softly.

He sat down in the metal chair across from her and nodded. "So Harley how are you liking Arkham so far?" The doctor placed his clip board down on the table and started writing. 'What a dumb question.' She thought to herself. 'Its cold. The food is gray and the guards keep kicking my ass how do you think im liking it. "I hate it." She said bluntly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Oh really Miss Harley, now why is that?" Dumb question number two. "I dont know." She said sighing. Most of Harleen's answers were simple up until he had to open his mouth and ask the next dumb question. The question she would rather be thrown in a pit of hungry lions then answer. "So why did you kill your mother and boyfriend?" She looked up from her knees and met his eyes. "I dont know what your talking about."

"Miss Quinzel you kill two people. You murdered in cold blood both Jason Brown and Tiffany Quinzel." Harley closed her eye ans thought of the easiest thing to tell him, just to get him off her case. "I dont want to talk about it. Can I leave now?" She heard him sigh and click his pen. "I will let the guards know to come and take you back to your cell. Im truly sorry miss Quinzel." She watched as he got up and started to leave. "Who got out?" She asked quickly just as he began to leave.

"We had some issues with the Joker, but dont worry about a thing. Im sure they have caught him by now." He opened the large metal door and left the small room. Harley twisted her wrists in the metal cuffs and thought for a moment. She wondered if she could get them in front of her. She had nothing but time. Slowly Harley pulled her cuffed hands under her bottom and under her slinder legs. Smiling softly at herself she looked at her hands. Harleen's cheerful mood was lost when one of the two guards entered the room. "You ready to go Miss?" Harleen nodded and stood from the chair. The very buff guard walked into the room and pulled her by the arm out of the door and out of the room.

"You'd better stay close little miss. We have a nut still on the loose." Harleen looked up at him and a smile slowly crept onto her face as she nodded. As they walked Harleen made sure to stand extremely close to the guard as they walked down the long narrow hall way to her cell. The rest of Harleen's day was filled with needles and pills, most caused her to fall flat on her ass. That night Harleen skipped dinner. This same routine carried on for the next three days.

On the third day when Harleen woke up at 4:00 the same two guards that had been with her since she met with her doctor. ushered her into a small room they referred to as the 'Rec room'. She walked in slowly looking around the brightly lit room at the other inmates that seemed to be distracted by her. Some male others female. Two men played chess at a small wooden table by the far wall. Another male inmate sat with a book in his lap looking as if he was taking notes others just gathered around and watched the TV that sat in the middle of the room. The guard she came to know as Rex walked her into the room and sat her between two inmates. A man and a woman. Not bothering to look at eather before her eyes slowly drifted closed and she fell fast asleep once again.

---

"Aww look at the poor thing." Pam said softly as she looked over at the young blond who was now passed out on Joker's lap. Pam sighed. "She looks so young. Couldn't be over 20." She then looked up at Joker who wore a grin the size of his whole face. "I think she likes me." He said in a childish voice before laughing. This caused Pam to roll her eyes in disgust. "I highly dought she even knows its you. I think she is just happy to have something mildly comfortable to sleep on." She corrected him and he laughed even harder. "So now your saying im comfortable." She sighed and ran her fingers through her bright red hair. "Why do I talk to you?"

"So this must be the new girl. She's cute." Joker furrowed his eyebrows and bared his teeth. Edward ignored him and moved his chair closer to the couch. "I hear she is being moved to the more secured wing. Meaning she will be a lot closer to you Joker." Joker looked less than amused. "You hear this from who Riddle boy?" The younger man smiled. "Oh no one. Just over heart it in the hall. They say she has no other place to be put and I think they said she was moving her to the cell in front of yours." Pam rolled her eyes and Jokers dorky smile. "That wont last long."

Joker shot her a hateful glare. "I think it will work out just fine between us. She seems easy to bend." Joker ran a finger down her arm causing her little pink lips to part. Pam shooed his hand softly. "You shouldn't wake her." Edward snorted. "She is going to need all the sleep she can get tonight before they move her. She is going to need it." Edward laughed before moving his chair back to its normal place and went back to his book.

"I feel so bad for the poor girl. First she gets stuck in this hell hole at such a young age and now she is going to be stuck in the hell hole with you of all people." Pam sighed and looked down at the blonde girl again. "I think you should at least help her Joker." He laughed. "Haha." He snorted. "Your funny Pammie." She glared at him. "Im serious clown she doesn't know the ways yet and she isn't going to make it in a place like this is this is how she acts." She pointed at her and the Joker smiled. "I think she is going to fit in just fine." Pam rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "She doesn't even know who's lap she sleep in. The lap of a killer clown. If she will sleep on your lap think of the others she might sleep in."

"They wouldnt live to enjoy it." Joker laughed and looked behind him to the door. "Looks like her guards her coming to get her. Its wake up time." He laughed and pushed her off of his lap. Falling from the couch Harleen let out a scream and landed on her on her belly in front of the tow guards. The Joker laughed looking down at her. "You have a cute scream kid. I'd love to hear more of it sometime." He laughed harder and stepped over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clicking of heels echoed off of the dirty stone walls as she ran down the dark hall way. Reaching her hands out to stable herself she quickly pulled them back in front of her after a sharp pain rushed to her palms. Looking down at them in horror she realizes the walls are both covered in razorblades. Watching as the crimson droplets roll off of her palm and crash to the floor. She had to get away. Closing her eyes she ran as fast as she could down the dark hall way while tears flood down her face.

Stopping when her hands hit something solid she opened her eyes. A door stood before her, it was large and white. It seemed normal, she looked around and found the long dark hall way to be well lit and short. Looking at the walls she saw no razorblades nor blood on her hands. Exhaling heavily as she slowly reached from the knob and turned it, pushing the door open.

When the door opened fully she looked inside. It looked exactly like her apartment. Entering into the room a crimson light covered everything coloring everything a deep red. Making her way to the center of the room she cant remember why she had been running. Maybe she had fainted in the hall and dreamed it. Then abruptly she stopped. Something wasnt right about this. Gazing across the red lit room she saw a door opened a jar. Her heart starts to race and she feels her fingers tremble but still she walks to the door. As she grew closer to the door a strange sent floods the air. The smell of strawberry and something that smells close to metal fill her nose. Why would there be metal?

Pushing the door open she pauses.

Her body freezes and heart stops. She was now looking down upon a girl dressed in a white cloth dress covered in crimson stains. She sat in the middle of a black puddle with her back towards her. The echo of laughter fills the room, it was coming from the young girl. Slowly she made her way to the laughing girl, placing a newly bloody hand on the girls shoulder. The sitting girl turns her head up to face hers. She was now looking down upon herself sitting in a bloody puddle holding a knife in her lap. Smiling. Blood covered her face and arms. "They know what we did." Her smile fell into a frown. "They know your secrets." It was a whisper then everything started to bleed. The walls, the bed, the floor. Even herself.

She started screaming holding her hands over her eyes.

---

Her eyes shot open when the sound of screaming filled the room. Harley placed a hand over her mouth as she held her breath, feeling the warm tears roll down her hot red cheeks. Blinking away some tears she looked around the dark room. Something didn't seem right. This wasn't her cell at all. Running her fingers through her tangled hair she felt a horrible pain shoot through her wrist. Pulling it in front of her she notices the deep cut ring around it. Sighing she places her plastic bracelet over the bloody tender skin. 'They must have moved me while I was sleeping' She thought to herself as she shifted on her cot until she was sitting up. 'That would explain why Im getting stared at.' She thought as she looked back at the thing that was looking at her like she was something to eat.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most delicious scream?" The voice came from the cell across the hall from her. His voice was dark and familiar. She knew it was him when he laughed. "Please just leave me alone right now." In her mind it sounded more powerful but in reality it came out more like a soft sob.

He laughed again. "Dreaming? What do you dream about little Harley? Did your unicorn get eaten Harley-pooh?" She watched his shadowed face form a dark toothy grin.

"I just want to be left alone please. I want to go back to sleep." Her voice had fallen into a sad whisper. Slowly she lowered her tired head on to the hard cot while closing her dry eyes. His laughter died down to a chuckle. "I will see into your mind my little Harlequin. It shouldn't take long before your laying at my feet with your mind in my hands."

He sat there on his cot for hours staring at the woman...no girl was the word. His mind raced, showing him things that would cause that little innocent lamb across the hall from him to wish she was never brought to the wretched place to meet him. His laughter grew, carrying on through the night.

---

Breakfast the next morning Harley sat by herself at a small round table at the far end of the dinning hall. Deciding it would be best to just skip the food lines and stay away from others. Lowering her head to the table her blonde curls fell around her face hiding her now closed eyes. She listened to the noise around her as she tried her best to find sleep but all hope was lost when she felt eyes on her.

Pulling the blonde shield from in front of her face Harley found herself looking across the room at two bright green eyes. They looked almost as tired as she imagined her own would look. Slowly she rose her head from the table. Her blonde locks fall back in place over her shoulders. Never once did he stop looking at her while he stuck a fork full of Gods know what in his mouth.

He sat at a long table facing the brick wall opposite of her. Guards filled the end of the table but he himself sat with no-one. Her heart ached. Did he have no friends? This thought made her feel bad for not only him but herself in a way. She wished that she had a friend here. Just one. Someone to talk to and eat meals with. Sighing Harley brought her attention to her plastic bracelet that covered her raw wrist. Running her fingers over the dried blood spots as she thought about how it would feel to be alone for so long.

Her thoughts where shattered when she felt someone sit down at her table. Closing her eyes she hoped so bad it was him but when she looked up it wasnt. The person sitting before her was a tall red headed woman. Harley couldnt help but notice how bright her eyes where. She had never seen eyes so green before in her life. The woman smiled at her as she held out her hand. "Hello my name is Pam."

Panicking alittle Harley just smiled wide eyed, placing her tiny hand into the woman's out reached one. "Hi. Im Harley." Her voice was soft and shy. This caused the woman to giggle alittle as she pulled her hand away. "It's nice to meet you Harley. I would say that we have already met but we didnt really talk and you were sleeping so I guess that doesn't count." The woman was going on and on so much that Harley found herself having a difficult time understanding and keeping up.

"I just thought I would come over and talk because you looked alone. You can sit with me if you want to." Harley looked over the smiling woman thinking about her offer. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, but then again she didnt want to intrude. What if the people she sat with didnt like her. She sighed. "Thanks but Im kinda happy here." Harley gave Pam a weak smile. She nodded. "Ok I just thought I would offer." The woman got up from the table and smiled back at Harley. "I hope to see you around some time." She just nodded.

When the woman had finally left Harley laid her head back down onto the table once more. This time she was the one staring. He still sat by himself poking lazily at his food on his plate with his finger. He was so beautiful she thought. His thick bron and faded green hair fell down around his face ending at his jaw bone that was cut perfect for his face. His complexion was on the pail side causing his scares to look pink and annoyed, but they still fit his perfectly.

Harley started at him for the remainder of the time until the guards had started to escort him out of the room. When they had reached the door way of the dinning room he turned back and looked at her. He grinned at her. A sinister grin. A grin that told her he knew she had been looking at him the whole time but didnt mind. That grin caused Harley's heart to skip and stomach to flutter. Biting down on her lip she looked away from him. Slowly a smile formed on her own face as two guards came to retrieve her.


	4. Chapter 4

He had a rather good feeling about today when he first saw that little blonde sitting all lone at breakfast. After looking her over for a good three minutes she finally looked back up at him. Her large blue eyes glistened in the florescent lights above, her long blonde hair fell crazily around her head. She almost looked like a small woodland creature. He laughed for a moment at the thought of her falling out of her nest.

For a while they just looked at each other as he pocked at the gray mass of 'food' on his try. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. He imagined that was the case judging by what had happened the night before. He watched her as she gazed over his face, her tiny pink lips parted alittle in fascination he guessed. Poor girl didn't even notice that the angle she sat at gave him the most perfect view of the top of her chest.

He watched the girl sit and stare as if in a daze for a while up until Pam sat down in front of her. Harley turned to face the Pam leaving him view less and bored. Joker let out a gruff sigh of aggravation. She always had to come and fuck up his day. He watched the two girls talk for a while then got bored. Playing with his food Joker let his mind wonder, which wasnt always a good thing. For some strange reason all his mixed and jumbled thoughts were about the girl that sat alone across the room. He wondered how long it would take her before she begged her doctor to move her away from him or how long she would last in this hell hole before she eather A gets killed or B kills someone.

His thoughts were quickly stopped when he felt eyes on him once more. It was obvious it was her but he ignored it. He would let her gaze in awe for a while, let her think he didn't know she was looking at him. He again allowed his thoughts to consume him. After ten minutes of poking at his gray slop with his finger the guards started to put him in cuffs and head towards the door.

He felt her eyes still follow him all the way to the door way. Now was the time to let her know, he thought to him self as he quickly turned around and grinned at her. He watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked away from him. Such innocence, he thought to himself as they pushed him out of the dinning hall.

----

"You seem very distracted this morning, you want to get something off your chest?" A woman's voice filled the tiny dimly light room. Slowly Joker's eyes found a tiny dark haired woman standing before him. She was kinda cute with her brown hair up in a mess bun and her glasses resting on the tip of her noise. Looking her over a few more times Joker tried his best to remember if he had ever seen her before but nothing was registering in his mind very well today. A grin curled at the corner of his lips as he looked up at her. "Why yes, there is something I would like to get off my chest but first if you dont mind me asking, who are you?" He placed his thin white hands on top of each other on the table, long boney fingers laced together.

The woman smiled uneasily as she sat down in front of him. "M-my.." She paused for a moment only to clear her throat. "..is Dr. Jordon." Nodding slowly Joker smiled. "And Dr. Jordon what, if you dont mind me asking, happened to my old doctor?" His voice seemed to sound more interested and amused. "Well he is now working with another patient." He just nodded again looking across at his cute little doe eyed doctor. 'Let's end this while we can shall we.' He thought with a laugh as his smile grew wider as his eyes trailed across the table and stopped at two large paper clips.

"You wouldnt happen to know who my old Doc. is seeing would you sweet cheeks?" The last words caused her to shift uneasily in her seat. "I am unable to share that bit of information with you, im sorry." He frowned and arched an eye brow. "Really, why not? Its not like im going to go and tell any body. Why does it matter if I know. I feel like he doesn't want to be with me anymore, I didnt even do anything to him." He made a sniffle sound.

"We are short on staff so we had to do alittle rearranging, but you might have him back as your doctor soon because they might move her to..." Her bright green eyes grew two times wider then they were naturally supposed to go as she placed her hand over her mouth. "She is being moved where?" A grin grew on Jokers face as he leaned in alittle closer to her, tapping his fingers on the metal table. Slowly she dropped both her hands in her lap and looked away from him. "I cant tell you that. Now can we move on?"

He rolled his eye. "Sounds great." He grunted as he leaned back in his seat. "Why don't you start asking your questions so we can both leave." He watched her body relax and she looked back up. "Where should we start?" This got his mind going again, then a smile formed on his lips again. "Why dont we play a game. A game of 20 questions. What do ya say doc?" Her body tensed up again.

"Im not sure that would be very professional." Joker let his smile slip from his face, it was replaced by a threatening glare. "The last doctor that didnt play along ended up dead. So now I ask again...would you like to play a game with me?" It was so funny to watch a grow adult turn into a sniffling child after being threatened. She nodded slowly. "Yes I will play your game. Who should go first?"

"First off you need to know the rules of the game. You have yo answer the question, meaning you can't pass a question. Got it?" She nodded and he smiled. "Good, now ask away." Crossing her legs under the table she picked up her pen. "But first, you need to do me a favor." Her eyes filled with confusion. "What would that be?" He glanced at the camera that was posted on the far wall.

Following his eyes she saw what he was looking at. "You want me to.." He nodded. Slowly she got up and walked across the room. Soft clicks filled the room as she walked to the other side of the room. Quickly Joker dove across the table top and grabbed the two paper clips. Sliding back in his seat silently he placed them in his lap under his hands. When he looked back up the little red light on the camera was off. He smiled at her. "Thanks."

Sitting back in her chair she picked up her paper and pen again. "Your question." He said as he worked on opening the paper clip that was in his lap. "Umm..What is your real name?" This caught him off guard. He looked up at her only to smile. "Jason." He lied. "What is the name of the patent my doctor is seeing now?" She stopped scribbling on her paper and thought for a moment. "All I really know is her inmate number. Its 0935886. How old are you?"

"35" He lied again still working on straightening the first paper clip. "Why are they moving her?" She again stopped writing to answer his question. "They say she is faking insanity. They said there is nothing visibly wrong with her." Joker cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eye brows. "You mean they are sending her to prison?" The woman nodded. He let his body relax again.

They couldn't do that to her yet. She was just getting to be interesting. He didnt even have time to take a good stab at her. He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Lets go..Next question." She paused for a long moment before she started to speak again. Before she got the first word out Joker had a finger over her mouth. "You have already asked one of your questions and I didnt answer it fully, now that isn't very far at all now is it?" He smiled at her pulling his finger away from her lips. "You asked what was on my mind today..Do you still want to know what that is sweet cheeks?" If she wasn't mistaken it seemed as if his grin had grown larger and almost consumed his whole face. She nodded slowly.

"Well ya see doc. the reason I am so interested in who my old doctor is seeing is because I know who she is. The little Harlequin is a cute girl." After he straightened both the paper clips he started to twist them tightly together. "Doc. I ask you, have you ever been infatuated by something?" He slowly got up from his chair moving around the table slowly. When he found himself behind her she nodded. He smiled down at her moving close to her ear as he moved his pail hand down from the to of her rib. "When you can't think of anything else but that one object. You want to take it away and keep it from very one's eyes but yours." He moves his hand down to her belly, pressing her closer into the chair. "The way your mind shifts and your insides feel as if they are on fire." He hissed in her ear. She slowly nodded.

"Iv never been so consumed by one creature in my life. When ever she is around I feel like im burning in the pits of hell. Her annoying little shy voice and bleach blonde curls. Her bright blue eyes make her look like a little sad angel, but ya know no one is that perfect. There is something wrong with everyone, and I know this for a fact. It really makes me angry that they want to take something of my interest away before I can even get started. Oh and when I find that little something wrong with my little Harlequin, the chip in the paint so to say, im going to exploit it and use it to my ability." Joker laughed as he put his hand that rested on her tummy up to her mouth hard. With his other hand he placed the twisted paper clips at the far left side of her neck.

"Looks like we will have to end out little game early." He laughed as he dug the thick metal into her skin. He felt her hot breath on his hand as she screamed. He drug the twisted metal across her thin throat leaving a thick trail of blood behind that turned into flowing rivers when he was to the other side. Who he felt her start to loosen her grip on his wrist he pulled his hand away from her mouth, letting her face fall fast to the metal table.

With a smile he pushed the bloody twisted paper clips into his pajama pants and began to walk out of the tiny dimly light room. "Ta-ta doc."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here is the next chapter. This chapter had mild language but thats about it I think. No brain stabbing in this one. haha.

Any ways thanks for the one person who has been reviewing my story. I want to thank them. They are all I have since noone will review. Kinda makes me sad. Take all this time to re-write this and only one person reviews. Makes me not want to write it anymore. Oh well. Here is the next chapter.

Doctor. James P. Deadwood had been working at Arkham Asylum for 7 long years. Over those years he had gone through inmate to inmate. Never once did he ever feel pity for there mind nor soul. He was a stern man who normally got what he wanted, normally. That's what landed him the job as Jokers Doctor. The first time he met the mad man he slightly feared him, he was Gotham's most notorious killers. The session ran long while Joker told his story's and danced around subjects like he had be practicing. For 1 year he was the Joker's doctor. Then a new doctor stepped up. Miss priss. With her dark brown hair and thick glasses. She was a hot mess he thought. When the head Worden told him he would no longer be seeing Joker, that the new doctor would see him from now on and he would have a new inmate to look after he felt angry and calm. No more long sessions, no more late night paper work, or having to beg him to just answer the damn question for the fifth time, but he felt angry because that dumb woman thought she could just come in her and shake every thing he had going up. Stupid young girls and there dreams.

Now he sat in his large leather back chair at his desk that was covered with papers and photos of a young blonde.

Name :Harleen Quinzel.

Age : 20 years.

Birth date : October 17,1989

Height : 5'5

Weight: 128 pounds

Eyes : Blue

Hair : (natural:Brown) Blond

Occupation : Dancer - Terminated

Marital status : Engaged

On top of the stack was a letter from the district's office. They were going to transfer her to prison if he couldn't find anything wrong with her soon. He looked down at the photo of the girl. She seemed so happy in the picture. Her blonde curls bounced and her blue eyes sparkled with life. She didnt deserve to be here let alone prison. Never once before had he felt pity for an inmate, until now.

Sighing he placed the photo down on his desk before placing all the paper work into the folder it had came from. When all the papers were neatly put away in his desk he picked up his phone and dialed 2. Waiting he pry that she would at least give him something to go on this time. He didnt want to see that sweet girl in such a place like prison.

----

A loud bang woke Harley from her light slumber. Opening her ocean blue eyes slowly she found herself looking at a tall clean cut man in a white coat. Lifting her body lazily into a side sitting position she cocked her head to the side looking at the strange man. "Can I help you?" She asked in a soft tone.

Giving a nod he smiled. "Miss Quinzel im so sorry to wake you but it is a rather important matter I must discuss with you." Mid sentence Harley's eyes had wondered over to a guard that walked toward her cell holding a card in his hand by his side. It was a white thin card with writing on one side with a photo and a bar code on the other. Watching as the man placed the card in the slot next to her cell door she heard a loud 'click' slowly after the glass door was unlocked.

The tall clean cut man walked into the dimly light cell looking her over like she was dripping with green goo and her eye had popped out. Harley shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. "Miss Quinzel. I have some bad news." As he spoke he sat down next to her on the cot. "I have been sent here to inform you that there is a strong possibility that you will be sent to Gotham city woman's rehabilitation institution."

Harley felt her heart drop from her chest and her eyes start to fill with burning tears. "Wh-what do you mean? I didnt do anything." Her voice was a quick broken whisper. Tears fell down her cheeks like acid, sliding down her neck and to her chest. "Miss Quinzel.." "Harley." She said a bit louder." "Miss. Harley you have taken the lives of two people. One in which was your own mother." Shaking her head slowly she closed her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn't hearing him.

"Harley do you hear me?" More tears fell from her light blue eyes. "I dont want to talk about that, please stop yelling." She asked through a soft sob. The man slowly got up form where he sat. "I am really sorry but you know what you did and there is only one thing that can be done if they find you sane." He lowered his head slightly. "Good bye Miss Quinzel."

A loud cry came from down the hall and soon after a nurse ran into the cell. "Doctor we have a doctor down. Please hurry." She held open the cell door for the doctor who rushed out, followed closely by the nurse. Harley sat on the cot with her eyes closed trying to keep the tears a bay. Whipping the tears from he face she opened her eyes. A small smile crept onto her lips. Her door was still open a jar. Slowly Harley stood from her cot, walking towards the open glass door. Placing both palms on the cool glass she pushed gently, it let out a soft 'creek' noise but only for a moment.

She need to find something or someone to help her. Running through the list of people she knew, so far there was only two. Yet one seemed to pop up with bright lights and horns. Stepping out of her cell she made her way slowly and silently down the hall way.

----

It didnt take Harley long to find her self stopped right before the bathing hall, she had gotten turned around somewhere. Pausing for a moment to check her surroundings she gasp when she saw a line of about four or five inmates in a line with two guards on each side. They were walking right for her. Harley quickly found a small : janeter's closet and hid herself there. The room was dark and had a nasty mildew smell to it, but when she opened the door she could see the inmates walk pass, unnoticed. The first guard passed without even looking her way followed by the first two inmates. When the third came past he looked directly at her, her heart started pounding and stood still until he just looked away.

The last would be Joker. Harley moved closer into the door way just enough to reach him. While passing Harley grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the tiny dark room, closing the door behind him. When the door was closed the tiny room seemed smaller and darker, the only light came from under the door and that wasnt enough to see around them.

There body's were pressed dangerously close to one another in the small cramped space which made her more than uncomfortable, but she need him and this was the only way she knew how to see him alone. In a split secound, not even long enough for Harley to finish her thought, a bright light filled the room along with a heavy dark chuckle. Harley closed her eyes tightly and stumbled alittle. "You should warn someone next time." She hissed softly as she opened her eyes to look up at his smiling face.

"You do know if you wanted to hold my hand all he had to do was ask." He chuckled alittle more while he grabbed her tiny hand in his. Quickly she yanked her hand from his and held it in her own. "I just need to talk to you alone. I know this isn't a favorable position to do so but it was the only way I could." He let out a small laugh. "Actually, this is a nice position." He noted in a mater-of-fact was as placed his hands on her hips.

Harley blushed alittle then sighed, she didnt have time for his jokes. "Please stop. I dont have time to play with you." Joker made a fake pout. "Aww is little harlequin unhappy?" She rolled her eyes. "Look I need your help!" She snapped alittle louder than she meant to. Joker just smiled at her. "You know your so cute when you try to act angry. I know how you feel pooh, you scared. I can see it in your sunken eyes. You dont want to be shipped off to prison now do you?"

She felt her heart drop into her guts. "How did you know that?" She asked softly at first. "How do you know they are sending me to prison?" He laughed. "A little birdie told me and they arn't sending you anywhere yet." She looked down at her bare feet. "Your right ok. Im scared and I dont want to be sent away. I just want to go back home." Tears started to form in her eyes again as she tried with all her might to hold them back. "And you have come to me for help, how sweet." He chuckled again.

He watched as tears fell from the girls darkly circled eyes, watching the salty liquid roll down her bottom lid onto her cheeks rolling down her chin than her chest. He watched it disappear into her shirt. His smile grew wider as he watched the tears fall. She was so beautiful when she cried, she looked so broken and lost. He would have to save the image for later.'Now lets seem how tiny we can make the pieces. I need a challenge.' He thought to himself.

"Do you want my help Harley?" Her wet eyes slowly rose to meet his, nodding slowly she whipped the tears from her cheeks. "Ok, If I help you, you wont be sent to prison. Now that's all good and well but what is in it for me?"

Harley dried up her tears the best she could as she arched an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Her voice was soft ans still alittle broken from the tears. "Im not sure yet, let me think about it." He watched as she ran her thin fingers under her eyes. "When I think of it I will let you know. How does that sound?" Nodding she said nothing.

"Ok now, the first thing your going to do is your going to go into you doctor's office and tell them everything. I mean everything you have seen, done, anything. Hell make shit up if you must. They all know what you did, all you have to do is set the stage and play the show. Make them see what you saw, feel what you felt and I want you to make them fear you. Think you can handle it kid?"

Harley nodded placing a hand on the door knob. "I think I can do this." Opening the door as he turned off the light both walked out of the tiny janeter's room in silence. One thinking of how they were going to get through the day and the other thinking of that mental image they saved.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep that night was no where to be found. She had decided that she needed alittle more time to get her thoughts together before she went to see her doctor, just to make sure she was convincing. Harley lay on her cot, both hands under her cheek her hair covered her eyes from the gray light that still illuminated from the hall way. Sighing she tried to close her eyes again, just to drift off alittle before his face filled her mind. His dark eyes sinking into her pail skin. A scar smile across his face. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, she could still fill his hard body against hers. Opening her eyes with another sigh Harley pushed her thick curls out of her eyes. Why was she thinking of this sick annoying laughing psycho like this. He was nasty and didnt care for anyone but himself. She wasn't dumb she had to do research on him in school once. Slowly she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She wondered how old he was. Slamming her back against the stone wall she grunted. He wasnt even her type for crying out loud!

As the night drug on Harley had finally given up on sleep and him. Crossing her legs under her, she sat twisting her long blond curls around her fingers humming to herself and thinking. 'What am I gunna say tomorrow?' She asked herself. 'I could always run in there screaming really loud and tell them I spoke to Elvis in my cell.' She giggled softly as she continued to go through a list of possibility's. 'Or I could tell them I am madly in love with the Joker. That would shortly..' She stopped herself mid thought. 'Love....Joker.....' Her eyes grew larger as she sunk into the cot alittle more. 'Have you finally snapped Harleen? He could kill you or worst!' She cursed herself. Glancing across the hall she could see his cell was completely pitch. Listening to his tossing and turning only for a moment, Harley pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek on them.

'Ok so you might have a little crush on the guy Harley, but like all crushes they go away...or go really wrong.' She gave her knees a confused look as she sighed. "Like I said, you could die."

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself." A deep voice came from the cell across the hall. Blood flooded Harley's cheeks. She wished she hadn't said that out loud. "You to shut up or I will come down there and make you!" A guard called from down the hall. Giggling to herself Harley let herself fall into a laying position, closing her eyes letting sleep slowly take her away.

---

Screaming filled the room waking Harley from her light sleep. When her eyes finally opened she soon realized it was she who was doing the screaming. A large nurse stood over her body holding down her shoulders to the cot while a smaller nurse that couldnt be bigger than Harley herself, shot a needle into her hip. Pain rushed through her body as the light blue liquid was released from the needle. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, the loudest she had in days. Her voice raw and harsh as she struggled to get away from the woman above her. "Nothing dear, just something to keep you calm on the way down to see your doctor. Wouldn't want you wiggling away now would we?"

Her next attempt of wiggling away was a success, but as soon as she got away from the nurses grip she found herself falling to the hard stone floor landing with a loud bang. Harley hissed as the large nurse pulled her to her feet by her hair. Harley kicked and screamed as she was pushed out of her cell.

Two guards that were standing at the end of the hall way made there way to the wheel chair that sat before her. When they reached her both men started to yank on her and tossed her like a rag doll into the char, strapping her in. Tears fell from Harley's eyes as she struggled with the restraints. What was going on? Slowly Harley felt her body start to weaken, her arms stopped struggling and her head became to heavy for her neck. By the time the guards started pushing her down the hall Harley's eyes had finally fluttered closed.

---

Watching from his cell Joker saw everything. When he first saw the two nurses wondering into Harley's room with a wheel chair he intended on helping her, but he decided it would be nicer to watch. 'Wouldn't want to spoil her fun.' Soon after the nurses had walked into the cell that beautiful noise filled the whole hall way. She was screaming again, such wonderful music to him. It was perfect and one day he would cause her to scream for him like that. He laughed at the thought. That would be a wonderful day.

It started to get interesting when she tried to yell at them. Her little body struggling to get away. She was so cute when she struggled. All of a sudden the large nurse's ass was in his view. Rolling his eyes he waited until the nurse moved out of his way, when she did he noticed Harley was laying on the floor. He watched at the larger nurse pulled Harley up by her hair and yanked her arms behind her back as she pushed her towards the door. Then the guards passed his cell. The big shots thought it would be funny to yank her around a bit. Clinching his fists inot balls as he watched his Harley being strapped into the old wheel chair. While her eyes fluttered and body grew limp he looked her over. Poor girl couldn't take drugs for nothing. As she was wheeled past his cell she glanced at him for just barely. Giving her a wink he watched a hint of a smile bless the corner of her lips.

He watched laughing hysterically as they wheeled his poor little sleeping Harlequin down the hallway. This day might be a good day after all.

---

When Harley regained her consciousness she found herself in a small cell like room with a table in the center, soon she remembered why the room seemed so familiar. It was the room she had spoken to her doctor the first time she had met him. Sighing she tired to push the hair from her face but found that her hands where bound to the chair she sat in. 'I guess this is it Harleen, you eather act insane or your get your ass booted to prison.' As soon as she finished her thought the metal door let out a squeal as it was opened. In walked a short older man carrying a folder.

"Good morning miss Quinzel. How are you feeling today?" Walking around the table he sat the folder and pen down first before taking a seat. Harley giggled softly and in a horse voice she answered with a smile. "You drug me and tie me to a chair, then you ask me stupid questions. Well Doc I am great, just peachy. Yourself?" Pushing his glasses up his noise more he gave her an uncertain smile.

"Miss Quinzel I am really sorry about having to do this to you but we just didnt know how you would react to the news." Harley rolled her sore eyes. "Doctor... What's your name?" "Doctor Deadwood." Harley giggled softly again. "What kind of name is that for a doctor?" He sighed. "Miss Quinzel your question."

"I would really rather talk to you if I wasnt strapped to this chair. Might help me feel better about the situation." She gave him a sweet smile. He sighed and nodded, how do you say no to that. Slowly he rose from his seat and started unstrapping the bounds. "Thank you." Her voice was sweet and painful to his ears. Poor thing didnt even know what was coming.

"You have to answer all of my question. this is your LAST chance miss Quinzel." She nodded slowly and placed her feet up into the chair. "I understand that." She smiled softly at him again as she wrapped her hand around her wrist while before wrapping her arms around her legs. "Now miss Quinzel." "Harley. Please call me Harley." He sat down slowly. "Harley. I need you to answer every one of my questions honestly."

"Sure, I can do that." Her voice was small and child like. Calm even. "Here." He said sliding her piece of blank paper and a box of crayons. "I want you to draw what is on your mind right now while we talk ok?" Harley nodded and to the crayon box from his out stretched hand.

"Now we are going to start with something simple, I want you to just jump into it at your own speed Harley. Now tell me about your mother."

Pulling the black crayon out off the box, she answered. "As a child I hated her." She giggled. "Well basically all of my life I hated her. She was the devil to me. Always yelling that I wasn't good enough to live under her roof. That I would never make it to be anything in life. She would send me to gymnastic classes and made me practice all hours of the day just so I could make it to the Olympics. The only reason I would stay was my father. He was my best friend. He loved me. I know he did, but then he died. She blamed me." Tears started rolling down Harley's cheeks as she bared down on the crayon harder. " She killed him. I know she did." He kept scribbling down notes as he watched her as she dropped the black to pick up a red. "I know what your really want to know. Why did I kill her? She had it coming, she was such a whore. She would sleep with every boy I ever brought home during high school."

"But why did you kill this one? Why Jason?" Harley giggled. "Well I really liked him." Looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "He was the only boy I believed really loved me. He asked me to marry him. We were going to have a big wedding and then we were going to have baby's. Our life seemed so perfect, until I found out that he was a mommas boy....well my momma's boy." She looked back down at her drawing, coloring deeper with the red. "When I came home I found that the door was unlocked. I thought maybe he had come home early from work so I walked in looking for him. I looked every where. He wasnt in the kitchen, not in the living room, not in the bathroom. Where could he be?" She paused looking out into space almost, like he want still in the room. "Then I found him. He was in the bedroom with mommy's legs wrapped around his neck."

"Then what did you do Harley?" Her glossy eyes seemed to find him once again. Fresh tears still rolled down her face, but this time a smile formed on her face. "Now when I found them I didnt know what I was going to do, I was almost in shock. You know that little gap of time you have to think about something wrong before you do it. That weird feeling in your gut when you know your about to come unglued. Well I didnt have that, I waited for it but it never came, not even after I beat her head in with the heaviest thing I could get my hands on." Her voice grew harsh and cold but still tears rolled down her chin. "I dont remember what it was but I know it did the job. After that I dont remember much, all I remember was falling to my knees and crying. Blood covered my hands and face as did tears, but these tears where not of sadness but of joy. I know my daddy would have been proud of me then."

He looked up from his notes. His heart was in his throat now. That poor little girl. Harley looked down back her at paper whipping the tears from her cheeks. "After I sat there for a moment the anger started to flood my body. That stupid ass whole cheated on me. He slept with my mother. So I got up from the flood and walked into the kitchen. I went to the knife block and picked one out. When I went back to the bedroom I noticed that Jason was still alive, so I stabbed him once, two, seven times. After the ninth I started to lose count. Then when I was done I just sat in a puddle of his blood and waited for someone to find me. The end." Harley looked up to find the Doctors eyes where filled with horror, she gave him a small smile. "Any other questions?"

"Do you not feel remorse for you actions?" Shaking her head she sighed. "Remorse? No. Guilt? No. She killed my father so I did him a favor." Her voice was small and shy but he knew she spoke no lie. She dropped the crayon and watched it roll off the end. "So am I free to go?" He nodded slowly. "I will call the guards in for you." He said softly as he got up from the table and walked to the door. Harley looked over her drawing as she picked it up slowly.

Both guards walked into the room with the wheel chair she had been taken in with, Harley stood and smiled at both of them. One man walked her to the chair and strapped her down into it. When they wheeled her to the door Harley smiled up at the doctor as the guard handed him the paper. "Oh and the next to you call me Miss Quinzel I will take that gun.." She paused and looked at the guards gun holster. "..and put it to your head, then pull the trigger and watch you cute little pink brains splattering all of the damn room." The guards quickly pushed the chair out of the room. Harley filled the hall way with her high pitched giggle.

Doctor Deadwood sighed looking down at Harley's picture. Gasping he held it away from his eyes.

The drawing was of a woman covered in blood sitting in the middle of the paper. Next to her way a bed that was covered in red with that looked as if a hand came from it. His heart dropped from his chest. He walked to the table, picked up his clip bored and placed the paper on it.

"Welcome to your new home Miss Harley Quinn.


	7. Chapter 7

~~A/N: Next chapter that has been re-written!~

The guards pushed the wheel chair down the long hall way. Harley's giggling had stopped a while ago and now she kept silent. Her head hung down and tears started to fill her eyes. Realization started to sink in as she was pushed down the hallway, passing dark cells. She glanced into every passing glass door through the corner of her tear filled eyes. She would be trapped in a cell for the rest of her life now. Alone.

After walking Harley into her cell and locking the door behind them the two guards walked the wheel chair back down the bright hall way.

Sitting in the floor Harley stared down at the floor tile between her legs. Slowly a puddle of tears fills the space there. This was like a living hell being trapped in a box. No way of seeing the sky or see it rain again. Death would have been better than this! All there was in this place was gray food, guards that hate you and insane people. 'Im not insane!' Her mind screamed. 'Why am I here!' 'Because you killed people and you want to be here, did you forget?' A voice answered after a giggle. 'Why would I want to be here?' Harley asked the voice as she whipped the tears from her eyes. 'Because would you rather die in a prison? With people who could as easily snap your neck. Sure these people might want to stab you with spoons but I would much rather be here with him.. I think you would too.' Harley froze. 'I..I don't know what your talking about.' 'Harley I think you do. Please tell me you don't think it is not noticeable how you through yourself at him. Oh your so sad all the damn time boo hoo. Harleen grow the fuck up and Stop pretending your sane! Your talking to yourself!' The voice shouted at her.

Her heart dropped. She was talking to herself. Harley slowly started to giggle as she shook her head. Whipping the tears from her cheeks she got up from the floor and walked to her cot picking up her pillow and sat. Harley sat in her cell giggling softly to herself, she wouldnt be alone after all.

"You ready?" Harley looked up to find a guard standing in front of her cell. He was a tall blonde man with bright green eyes. Young, 30 maybe. She slowly got up into a sitting position and smiled at him. "For what?" He looked around uncomfortably for a moment then smiled back. "I am gunna take you to Dr. Barlin's office. He wanted to see you."

Harley rose an eyebrow. "Dr. Barlin?" He nodded. "He is in charge of the medication now. He is new." Harley giggled. "I am too." Slowly she watched him slide his card into the slot beside the door and watched as it cracked open. Harley rose from her cot while the young guard entered into the cell.

"I have heard." He said softly as he walked her out of the small cell.

---

"Miss Harley you look well rested and chipper today." The dark haired man smiled. Harley looked up at him through her light blond hair that fell in her eyes. He was tall and had a large gap between his two front teeth when he smiled at her. "Well I have been drugged for the past few days." She chimed with a sarcastic smirk. "Im sorry about that. We have been slack lately but I will get everything right as rain for you right now Harley. Is it alright if I call you that? Harley?"

She nodded. "Harley is fine." He smiled and turned his back to her to face the counter. "So tell me Harley how have you been sleeping?" Harley pulled her legs up onto the medical bed and rested her head on her knee. "It has been hard to fall asleep." He nodded and scribbled on the folder before him.

"Really? Do you have dreams?" Harley's face fell in confusion. "I thought everyone had dreams?" He laughed. "I mean have you been having bad dreams?" Harley nodded slowly. "What about loud ones. Where you scream or talk loudly?" Harley nodded. "Why do you ask that?" He shrugged. "Oh a patent had said something about loud noises coming from your cell." Harley rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Im sure they did." He laughed and moved closer to her.

"I am going to give you something for your sleeplessness, im not sure how you will react to it but I know it will make you very dizzy and sleepy. We hope." He laughed as he teased her. "So we will have you on some Ambien. Any other issues?" Harley ran her fingers through her hair as she thought. "What about for my dreams. Is there anything for that?"

"Well I can give you some Clozapine, I know it help dreams in a way. I have only ever given it to one other inmate and it is every addictive Miss Harley. Very addictive. So I will give you the lowest does I can at first and we will go from there. How does that sound?" Harley nodded with a smile. "Sounds great as long as it works." He laughed and walked back over to the metal counter top. "Well Miss Harley." He picked up a glass vial and a needle. "This is for you." He filled the needle with the light liquid then pulled it from the vial. "It will make you dizzy and feel sick until you eat something." He placed the cold needle to Harley's skin. Peiceing it and filling her vains with the clear medicine.

---

When the young guard had to walk Harley into the dinning hall for dinner she slowly walked to the food line. Harley stood quietly behind two tall over weight men who smelled of old socks and death. One talked of the food and the other talked of a woman who was standing before them.

A sudden rush of dizziness flooded her body and slowly she began to fall. Catching herself on the wall she just barely bumped the man in front of him. Both men turn around and start screaming at Harley. "What the hell do you think your doing." "You ever heard of personal space woman?.." All of the noise made Harley's head swarms and slowly she felt her consciousness slip away from her but the last thing she felt was two cold hands slide down her arms then she saw a swarm of black, red and white. Then darkness.

---

When Harley came to she found herself looking right into a bright light. Closing her eyes tight Harley's head started to spin again. 'Where am I? What happened? Am I dead?' Harley's heart started to pound harder and harder in her chest. Slowly Harley rose her head but stopped abruptly. Shooting pains flooded her head, she hissed and placed her hand on the source of pain. Feeling the thick bandages right above her eye brow. 'God I must have passed out.' She rolled her eyes, which even hurt more.

"Harley!" A voice rang out through the room. Dr. Barilin walked into the room carrying a chart under his arm, his face pulled into a sharp frown. "Are you alright?" He asked with little consurn for her well being, like he was reading a que card. "Im fine, what happened back there?" He walked to the end of her bed and placed the chart down. "Well you fainted."

"Well I get that but something happened, someone grabbed me." She watched his face form into horror. "Well Miss Quinzel we..."

"What happened to the guy back there, the one that screamed at me?" He sighed. "He is no longer with us." She looked puzzled. "What do you mean? He was just yelling at me, why would you send him away?" He shook his head. "No Miss Harleen...He is dead."

The words stuck in her head like a bullet. 'Why was he dead, she didnt kill him she didnt think.' Her body went into panic and int the background of her mind she could her a loud beeping sound. "Now Miss there is nothing to get upset about. You didnt do anything wrong. We still haven't figured out why exactly Joker would do that, for no reason."

Harley felt her heart skip a beat. It was Joker who had helped her. But why? "What happened to him. Where did they take him?" His face fell. "The Joker? They sent him to the.. to isolation." 'Well Harley what did you expect he did kill the guy.' The voice told her in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened to the man? How did he die?" Harley moved upwards so that she was now face to face with the doctor. "Well all we really saw was Joker slice open the man's mouth...using a plastic spoon." Harley had to hold in a giggle. She had no clue what made her want to laugh so bad but something about it did. She sighed instead. "At least it wasnt you Miss Quinzel, you should feel lucky." She smiled. "Lucky is the word doc." Her heart fluttered as she laid back down on the bed.

~E/N: So How did you like it?

This is kinda important. I have 2 more chapters already writen and will be put up if I get reviews for this, im kinda sick of taking time out of my sleep and life to write this if no one is going to give me feed back or read this. Hints the reason I haven't updated in a while. Just please IF YOU READ THIS STORY ATLEAST REVIEW ONCE OR I WILL NOT CARRY ON WITH THIS. I dont even care what you say. You can tell me your are a Happy Cow (Thanks to my sister) I dont care as long as you tell me you are reading this!!!

Thanks so much to the people that actually do review you are the ones that keep me doing this!


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THINGS THAT MIGHT NOT BE SUTABLE FOR SOME. IT INVOLES RAP SO PLEASE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT KINDA THINK SKIP THE LAST SECTION OF THIS AND GO ONTO THE NEXT!!!!!!! RATED M!!!

A month had past since she had seen Joker. Without him to keep her from sleep it came more freely, as did the nightmares. Sometime they would be short and to the point but others would drag and be very detailed. Those are the dreams that would cause Harley to wake in a cold sweat screaming. Mostly about her mother or ex-boyfriend but other times it would be the Joker dream. She called it that for many reasons, the first being that it was about him and the secound it was always the same one.

It always started out with her being the scared little girl in the white dress sitting on her bed in her apartment. Then she would hear something, the door would open and he would walk in. He was always covered by the shadows but she knew it was him, the room would feel different when he was around. Out from the shadows he would walk and in front of her, his hands behind his back, smiling. Pain would flood Harley's chest and she would start crying placing her hand over her chest. Pulling his hands from behind his back he would present in his bloody hand a heart...her heart. Looking down to find that her hand was covered in blood and her chest was no longer beating she started to cry while listening to his laughter fill the room. Then she would die.

That's when she would wake up in tears and screaming. One night in particular she found a nurse quickly walking into the room with a needle and jamming it into her arm. She was now use to being pocked and drugged but this time she had given her something different. She was unable to move or speak for hours until the morning.

On this night Harley had that dream again. Her heart lay in Jokers hands, only time time she doesn't cry. She reaches out with her bloody hand and places it on her heart. It still beat in his bloody palm. Looking up at him with bright eyes slowly a smile crept to her lips causing her to giggle lightly. He smiled back and laughed with her.

When Harley woke this time she was not crying, or screaming but she was smiling.

----

The metal door couldn't contain the noise from within the tiny cell, allowing it to spill into the hall way. Laughter. This cell with the metal door and locks was residents of the Joker for the last month. Sitting cross legged in the same corner everyday for the last month and just laughed. Laughed until he would get light headed and pass out of a few hours then start up again. The guards would beat on the door telling him to stop and shut up, to just die but still he sits and laugh even louder.

It wasn't as if he could hear it anyways, he was to busy with his thoughts. He would think about many things here, this was his thinking place anyway. He would think about what he was going to do when he got out of the room or how he was going to torment the guards when he finally got out of here. Yet most of all he thought about his little Harlequin.

He missed her some days. Her darkly circled eyes, fragile mind, that scream. Oh that scream. He laughed to himself. That beautiful little sound she made in her sleep, pure terror. The one thing he would do anything to hear her to for him. He would think about ways to make her do it while here in his thinking place. How he would make that scream pass her perfect lips. He couldn't wait.

----

Running her long pail fingers through her blond knotted hair Harley sighed as she sat in the small plastic chair before the wooden desk. Closing her eyes she ignored the man baring down on the clip board while he wrote making a screeching noise. Humming softly Harley started swaying. Dr. Deadwood cocked his eye brow and watched her in interest.

'It's not the way you smile that touched my heart.

It's not the way you kissed that tears me apart.'

"So tell me more about your schooling please." Harley opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Do you not like my singing?" Dr. Deadwood sighed. "No Miss Harley I think its wonderful but we really need to talk about this." Harley giggled. "When I was a child I would listen to my dad's records, I would remember every word to them because I knew he liked it when I sang to him." She closed her eyes again.

'Many, many, many nights go by.

I sit alone at home and cry over you.

What can I do?'

"So you sang to your father? What did your mother think about it?" Harley kept her eyes closed and continued to sway. "She hated it, expashaly when I got all his attention." She giggled.

'Don't want nobody, nobody

Cause, baby, it's you.

Baby, it's you.'

"So why did you do it?" Harley eyes snapped open. "Because she hated it and it was the only thing that me and my father had. We never got to spend much time together because he would always work and mom would keep me busy so that I didnt see him when he would come home. She was greedy for his attention and it killed her I could do something that she couldn't."

"And that would be signing?" She nodded and closed her eye for the third time.

'It doesn't matter what they say.

I know I'm gonna love

any old way.

What can I do?'

"Well Miss Harley I would allow you to sing and talk longer but I can't its time for you to go back to your cell now it already 10 pm and most inmates are already asleep. I will see you tomorrow aright Harley?" Harley nodded yet sat with her eyes closed as she hummed. Rising for his seat he walked over to the wooden door of his office to call in the guards.

'What 'bout you?

Don't want nobody, nobody.

Baby, it's you.

Baby, it's you.'

----

Darkness filled the asylum hallways while cool air blow heavily mixed with the normal cold night air that creeped in from the windows. Almost every inmate was asleep waiting for the next day in hell to begin. Almost every inmate..all but two.

Sitting in his corner of the pitch room he watched as the door started to slowly creep open, dim light started to fill the room as the smiling guard crept in. Clinching a straight jacket in his fist tight he moved closer and closer to the Joker. "Wakie wakie, having a nice stay?" The mans voice was high and strained. Joker just smiled back as his eyes grew darker.

The guard grabbed him up by the arm, pushing him hard against the wall pulling both hands behind his back. Joker felt the sharp pain trace his cheek bone down into his jaw when the man slammed his face into the wall. "We wouldn't want you running around without this now would we?" The guard laughed as he struggled with the jacket.

Joker's laugh started to rise up from his chest and fill the room as he slammed his head back into the guards face, the guard fumbled back but never let go of Joker. Starting to struggle harder to get his hands free of the man's grasp but when he was met with a fist to the jaw he fall to the floor hard. Looking up at the guard who was now leaning over him shoving Joker's arm into the jacket with a smile as Joker spat blood onto the floor.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't get your blood on my jacket. I have to wear it out ya know." He laughed as he looked into the mans eyes. The guard tightened the buckles and ties on the jacket before lifting Joker up off of the floor. Stumbling to keep himself up the guard swiftly kicked him in the back, causing him to lose complete balance and fall forwards hitting his head on the metal door frame.

Grunting Joker closed his eyes tightly, laughing he felt his body being lifted from the ground. The guard pushed him down the hall way causing Joker to stumble and lean against the wall. "Whats wrong Mr. Happy can't walk?" The guard laughed pulling on the ties and buckles as he drug him down the hall way.

When they got to Joker's cell he pushed him to the ground of the hall hard. Placing a boot down on the Joker's head while leaning down so that they were now eye to eye he smiled. "So you still didn't answer my question. Did you have a nice stay?" Joker's laugh was muffled by the man's boot. His vision might have off but he could have sworn he saw two eyes looking at him.

After staring at what he thought where eyes he found himself looking right into two bright baby blues. Harley had only been in her cell for about twenty minutes before she heard grunting of the guard pulling and pushing Joker at the mouth of the hallway. Watching as the guard beat him with his flash light and boot. She listened to his laughing and watched that smile never slip from his face. This caused her heart to race and her blood to boil with anger.

Harley could watch as Joker was beat and laughing, she didn't even make a peep but when Joker doubled over in pain and that smile fell from his lips she snapped. "stop it." She whispered. Tears rolled down Harley's red face. "Stop it!" She said alittle louder when the man kicked Joker while he laid on the dirty ground. That's when her eyes met his.

Smiling the guard stepped away from Joker. "Well hello little cutie. Whats your name cup cake?" She dropped her eyes from his looking down at her feet as he moved closer to the cell door. "Come on Cup cake I aint gunna hurt you. Just tell me your name." "Harley." She said softly still looking down at the floor. "Harley. What a cute name. Such a young girl in here, aint seen such a hot piece in a while." He snorted as he ran his fingers down the glass door tracing her silhouette in to it.

Pulling at card from his pocket he slid it through the lock causing the door to open with a loud 'creek' sound. Slowly she backed up while he pushed the door open. The closer he moved to her the farther she would back away from him. He had finally backed her into the cold stone wall.

He was now a few inches from her, her heart pounded hard in her ears. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers run down her neck to her chest. Not knowing what to do, she wanted to hit him but her body decided to freeze up on her. Fear flooded her body, when she tried to scream he pushed his hand over her mouth causing her head to grind into the stone wall. "Now you wouldn't want to wake anyone would you?" His voice was dark and his eyes glazed over.

Struggling hard against the man as hard as she could only to make him groan and grabbed her ass. Tightly she closed her eyes when she felt that hand trail down her leg and around to her inner thigh, slowly pulling her cloth gown up. He pushed his erection hard against Harley pushing her body against the wall, causing her to shriek softly. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her neck as he pulled on her hips with his free hand.

"Your such a pretty little girl, you know that Harley? Anyone every tell you, you have a nice mouth?" Sobbing Harley slowly nodded. Quickly he crashed his lips into hers. Closing her eyes Harley struggled against his body again in attempt to get away. The only other way she knew how to get this man to stop was to bit him, and thats what she did.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed her hair and roughly spun her around slamming her face first into the stone wall. She felt warm blood roll down her temple as she felt his hand pull up her night gown to her hips before releasing himself from his jeans.

Joker lay watching what was taking place before him, his blood ran hot through his vains while he saw red. He had been working on getting out of the straight jacket for 5 minutes now and had already gotten three of the six buckles and ties undone. His heart beat quicken in his chest as he struggled with the next buckle.

The guard would pay for what he was doing to her, no one should be able to do that to her unless it was him. No one should cause her pain except him nor should anyone touch her. He was the only one who would touch her!

It didn't take the man long before he was spent and tossed Harley to the floor like a doll. Laying in a bloody heep on the dirty ground of her cell tears felling from her eyes as he gathered himself before he left her cell. He paused when he reached the cell door, turning with a smile he laughed. "Next time keep your mouth shut cup cake." He spat at her as he walked out of the cell locking it behind him.

Pain rushed through her body still as she held her bloody neck where he had bit her. Pulling herself into a sitting position Harley dried her tears with her blood stained hand and sat in the corner of her cell, alone. Sighing she squoze her legs together. 'At least he left Joker alone.' She thought to herself.

TBC.....


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: IMPORTANT! I have changed the ending completely. Hope you like the change.

Next chapter will be completely new, not a re-write!

Exiting Harley's cell the guard started down the hall way, not even bothering to glance at Joker who still lay in the floor. He had just wiggled his hands free when the guard turned the corner. Silently he got to his feet and glanced into her cell for a moment, tears fell from her eyes as she sat in the corner.

A strange surge of something passed through his body, like an electrical current, bring a smile to his lips. Stealthily he made his way down the hall way making sure to stay in the shadows as he kept a rather nice distance between himself and the guard. The guard didnt walk very far before disappearing behind a door. Standing outside in the shadows Joker watched through the small window of the door. Sitting in his chair and placing his ear phones in the guard propped his feat up on the desk while watching the surveillance monitor before him. 'Easy' Joker thought to himself as he slowly opened the door to the room.

Slipping in unnoticed he watched the man beat on his leg while singing in an off key manner. He grew closer and closer to the man that thought he was some big shit singing 'We are the champions.' like a cat being backed over. The man paid no mind to the stranger shadow that towered over himself and the screen. It was easy slipping the sleeve of the straight jacket around the unsuspecting mans neck then pulling, drawing his head back into the chair.

The man made a slow gurgling sound as he pulled on the sleeve around his throat. Tears filled his eyes as he looked upon the grin of the Joker. "Now you wouldn't want to wake anyone would you sweet heart?" The words filled the guards eyes with images of the young inmate with the blonde hair, the one he had just used. Panic filled the mans eyes, realizing Joker had watched the whole time.

Blackness started to creep up on him, causing his mind to fuzz and his heart to slow. Joker felt the man's body slowly starting to turn limp. Laughing as he pushed the chair from the small room and rolled him across the hall into a dark room. When the man's body finally lost consciousness Joker allowed his sleeve to drop from the mans neck.

Searching for a light switch for only a moment Joker finally found one on the far end of the room. Bright light filled the large room, shining on an operation table and a cart covered in metal objects. His smile growing, Joker walked to the cart picking up a scalpel. "Beautiful." Sitting it aside he laughed as he made his way back over to the guard's unconscious body. "Now to get you up there." He pointed over to the clean operation table.

Shrugging Joker picked the man up out of the chair and threw him over his shoulder. The man was heavy but the table had not been a far walk. Tossing the man on the table he landed with a thump. Taking his time to strap the man down to the table he watched as the man started to stir in his slumber.

It wasnt long before the guards eyes opened quickly as he gasped for air. "Welcome back." Joker smiled at the man waving with his overly long sleeve. "YOU FUCKING BASTERED WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The guard yelled at the top of his longs. The smile fell from Jokers face as he quickly leaved over the man, pinning him against the table. "That tongue of yours isnt going to get you any where your going to like." He spat through gritted teeth.

"LET ME GO YOU LOON CLOWN!" The guard struggled under Jokers weight. "Oh I will." He smiled. "But first I have to operate, we need to get rid of a few things. Lets start with something simple shall we. How about that lovely tongue of yours?" The man started screaming. Reaching onto the small cart Joker pulled a long scalpel from the collection and showed it to the guard. "Shall we start?"

"NO. NO PLEASE MAN I WONT SAY ANYTHING!" The man pleaded with him, only to cause Joker to snicker. "I know."

----

Silently Joker turned off the lights of the room and exited closing the door behind him. His hands and clothes covered in blood, the guards blood. After Joker had gotten the man's tongue he decided the next thing to go would be his hands then eyes (and a key card but no one would miss that). Everything was neatly placed in bags that where now being carried on the hands of the crazed man.

After making a quick deposit in the security room Joker headed back towards his cell. His poor little Harley, she had to be lost and confused by now. Not knowing where he was and all. He laughed. Tonight is going to be a start of something wonderful.

----

It had been an hour since the man had left and still Harley sat in the corner sniffling. Eyes and cheeks red with salt tears and rubbing. Her heart had calmed some but the dull pain hadn't gone any where. She wondered what Joker had saw or if he even cared what happened to her. It wasn't as if he ever cared for anyone else before so why her?

Her thoughts where loud and fast, causing her head to throb in pain. She placed her hand at the dull pain above her temple pulling back bloody fingers. She was covered in drying blood from her head to toe. Some her own and some his. She shuttered. A shower was all that Harley could think about now, well up until she found herself looking up at a very tall shadow.

---

When he found her she was still sitting in the same possible he had left her in, crying and in the corner. He could tell the she was lost in the thoughts, but didnt know how lost until he was able to sneak into her cell without her even looking up at him. Well until he was standing right up on her.

Looking her over once he found her more appealing than before. Her eyes lost and scared. Her body shaking and heart pounding like music. Blood everywhere visible and other wise. She was just how he wanted her. Scared and broken. "Im sorry." She blinked tears out of her large baby blue eyes as she looked up at him. "You should be." He said in a stern voice. "He could have done worst, and I dont like to clean other peoples messes." Fresh tears started to form in her eyes now as she was scolded.

"Im really sorry, I just didnt know what to..." Joker laughed at her pleading apology, causing her to fall silent. "It alright kid, just try not to do it again." She nodded wide eyed.

"Thank you, for what ever you did. I hope I can repay you someday." She gave him a weak smile as he turned to leave her cell. Just then did the thought hit him. The smile grew on his face as if it where trying to consume his face. "Well Harley, there is one thing you can do but I dont think we can do that here..." He turned back to her slowly.

Her watched as he eyes grew wider, if possible. "You don't mean..." He laughed and shook his head. "No Harley, not yet anyways. I really can't think here anymore and I think its time that we move on if you understand what I mean."

"Leave?" He nodded. Harley's heart pounded, he was talking about helping him escape! How could she do that, she didnt know how to help she didnt even know how to get out of the damn hall way by herself for Gods sake. "I...I would help but I don't know how..."

"Well first off I want to know if you want out." He watched as her mind went to work on the question. Then slowly she nodded. "Im sure I can find a use for you some way." Joker laughed as Harley tried to hide her face in her hair. "So are you coming?" Slowly he extended his hand in front of her taunting her to take it.

Looking up at him her heart fluttered. He was going to save her, take her away from this hell hole. Slowly Harley reached out her hand placing it into his larger hand. "You have made a wise decisions Miss Quinn." Joker smiled pulling the woman to her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Paul your here early." Turning with a smile the guard looked at the nurse behind him. "I thought I would get an early start today." The young redhead laughed. "Well its always nice to see someone smile in this place. So where ya headed?" Paul pointed left. "Going to check up on everyone, the usual. You headed my way?" The nurse smiled and nodded. "Yep. Gotta check on the new girl. Came in two nights ago, wont talk to anyone. Someone told me they think she might have no tongue. Thought I should check it out."

Paul gave her an disturbed look then laughed. "Well sounds like you are going to have a wonderful morning." She giggled and started for the hallway. Paul quickly followed after her taking out his flashlight from his belt. Sometimes towards the end of the hallways the cells seemed darker. Lack of windows he thought.

"OH!" The nurse stopped quickly. "I forget that stupid chart again." Paul grew confused. "Where did you leave it?" The nurse tapped her finger on her hip while she thought. "Oh yeah I left it in the opp room. Its alright you go ahead." She started to walk past him when he grabbed her lightly on the arm. "Be careful." She giggled and nodded. "Always am." She pulled out a small syringe as she smiled.

Laughing Paul made his way down the hallway again flicking his flashlight into every cell on his way down. It was the same all the way down, sleeping inmates. He wondered how they could sleep knowing some of the things they did, it truly puzzled him some times. Farther and farther down the hall way he found nothing odd. One or two where already up and about there cell, most talking to themselves but he ignored it and walked on.

When he reached the end of the hall way his body froze. Quickly he counted cells stopping at the one before him. "Shit." A scream quickly broke his thought. A female scream. Quickly Paul dropped his flash light and took off down the hall way to the operation room. In front of the door was the young nurse still screaming, her hands covered her face.

Paul pulled her quickly to his chest holding a hand over her eyes. There lay on the table was an officer covered in blood with tools and instruments sticking out from his chest and arms. Needles covered his face and neck. Slowly he let the young woman go as he walked closer to the decaying man. At closer view he could see that the man's jaw line had been sliced, almost giving him a sick smile. He felt his stomach grow sick when he discovered that the mans eyes where no longer in his head.

-----

The large pine door swung open colliding into the wall behind it. "Where is he?" Dr. Deadwood looked up from his paper at the very disgruntled gray haired man. "Dr. Arkham we have looked for him everywhere." He sighed. "We have a bit of a bigger problem other then him being gone. We think he took the girl with him. The last footage we have of him was early this morning, the footage was of him leaving an operation room." Dr. Arkham nodded. "Where the nurse and guard found officer Green." There was a pause then the older mans eyes grew larger. "HE TOOK WHO?"

"Inmate 0935886. Goes by the name Harleen Quinzel. She was staying in the cell across from his. I think he might have taken her for a reason, but im not exactly sure what that reason could be. She doesn't really talk to..." Dr. Arkham sat in the plastic chair before him. "Like a hostage?" The doctor shrugged. "Well I guess you can look at it that way but still I can't find anything that would spark his interests. She is just bland." Dr. Arkham rubbed his chin as he thought. "She had a nice wrapper."

"So you think he might have just wanted her because how she looked, really not his style." Dr. Arkham shook his head. "I hate to say this but he might have seen something we didnt. That means we need to get her back her and away from him ASAP. What are you doing?" He watched the other doctor start to scribble things on his note pad.

"I am going to do alittle research on Miss Quinzel, just to find out if there is anything that we looked over." stood from his seat and nodded. "You better do it fast. Does anyone else know of this?" He shook his head. "Not that I know of. No one out of the asylum knows." He nodded walked towards the door. "You better work quick we don't know what he could be doing to the poor girl." With that Dr. Arkham left the doctor.

Dr. Deadwood sighed rubbing his eyes as he picked up the receiver. "Hey, Kathy I want you to get me Mili Quinzel please. Tell her it is urgent."

---

Slowly the door to his office was being pushed open as a tall dark haired woman walked into the room. Dr. Deadwood stood from behind his desk to greet the young woman. "Welcome Miss Quinzel. Sorry for the short notice." The woman nodded. "So are you putting my sister down or something?" Mili walked toward the chair that he offered her in front of his desk. He smiled as he sat. "Oh no. I just have a few questions about your sister that's all. Shouldn't take very long."

Mili sat crossing her legs over. "What do you want to know about her?" Dr. Deadwood picked up his pen from his desk with a smile. "Her childhood, school, relationships, how you feel about you mothers death."

She sighed. "Well me an Harleen never really got along. She was the pretty smart gymnast and I was just the older sister. When we were young Harleen was the family favorite. Especially my father but when she stole the light from my mother that was when the family really split. During High school mom would always sign Harleen up for everything time consuming so she got not time with my father but she would always find a way to spend time with him. That's when mom started to hate her. Me and my mother would spend hours talking about how much we disliked my baby sister.

But after our freshmen year our father died. That really tore Harleen up big time. Before my fathers death Harleen was the light of the family. Always smiling and cheerful, but then when he died Harleen became to herself and shy. It wasn't like her at all. While in high school Harleen dated around a lot. She dated so much she sometimes had two or three boyfriends at a time, that caused me to hate my sister even more. But then I realized that she was only being used. Harleen became gullible. Anyone who would say those three special words where in.

But then she met Jason. Jason changed her again. She came out of her shell alittle more, started collage to become a psychologist. Funny huh? She was going to marry him." Mili paused as she nodded. "Yet but she didnt know what we knew, me and my mother. See he was the kinda guy that would act all sweet to Harleen just to go behind her back and sleep with her mother, and me. We just didnt know she was going to snap. When I found out that she killed our mother I knew for a fact Harleen had lost it. She needs to be in here and never let out. I have never been so happy in my life knowing that that little perfect angel child is now put behind a glass door like a zoo animal. Brings joy to my day." Mili giggled.

"So am I done? I have a hair appointment." Dr. Deadwood looked up wide eyed. "So all your life you hated your sister because she got all the attention." Mili nodded. "Basically. Now why did you need to know all this?"

He looked down at his paper. "Just trying to figure your sister out is all. Thank you, you may leave now." Mili stood from her chair and nodded. "I hope you got what you were looking for." She smiled as she walked out of the small office.

ran his hands through is hair sighing. "God help me."


	11. Chapter 11

Her pulse beat hard in her lip as she bit down on it. Her legs pressed her chest with her arms hugging them close. Cheeks burning red she looked into the rear view at Joker in the front seat going through the glove compartment. They had been siting in the parking lot of the motel for about ten minutes now in quiet.

Not sure what to do Harley just sat in the back seat quiet while trying to keep her body from falling into a heap of mangled limbs in the back seat. "Harley." She glanced back into the rear view to meet his eye. "Are you ok?" Nodding she pushed her curly mess of blond hair away from her face.

"Good. Now I want you to follow me and do exactly what I say. Stay close and silent unless I tell you to speak alright?" Nodding again Harley pushed her legs from her body before she opened the car door with shaking hands.

She followed him. Followed him right to the motel they where sitting in front of and right to one of the doors. Her heart still pounding in her chest and belly doing summer salts she stood close to his left while he examined the look.

Turning to Harley a small smile creeped onto his face. "Remember what I told you in the car. I want you to do exactly what I tell you to." She looked up at him with those big wet ocean blues and nodded. "Alright. Now I want you to look as sad and hurt as you can alright?"

Harley thought out her actions then nodded once again. He pushed her towards the door before stepping out of view. Her hands shook violently as she banged on the door.

As soon as she dropped her hands a man quickly opened the door to her. "Are you alright?" Tears fell from her eyes and she started to scream. "Please you have to help me he is going to hurt me. Please you have to call the police!" Harley pushed herself into the small room before the man could react.

Quickly the man turned around in the door way to look at Harley puzzled. "Who is after you darling. You need to tell me what is going on!" More tear fell from Harley's eyes as she pointed behind the man. "H-he is!" Quickly the man turned towards the figure behind him just in time to meet the flat noise screw driver Joker had plunged into his chest.

The man quickly grabbed at his chest while Joker pushed him into the room closing the door behind him. The man cried out loudly just before Joker could muffle it with his shoe to the mans throat. "Harl you mind handing my that lamp over there."

Turning her head towards the bed she walked to the side table and picked up the lamp. "Josh?" Harley paused when she got to Joker who just smiled. "Looks like we have company. Harley would you mind doing me a favor and finishing this doll?" Joker stepped off of the mans neck and walked towards the bathroom where the woman's voice had come from.

Harley looked down at the man bleeding in the floor. Just looked at him crying and mumbling. Quickly her body went into panic. She wasn't sure she could kill him. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, Harley held the lamp tight in her hands as she looked down at him.

Screaming filled the room for only a moment before it abruptly ended with a sharp screech. Her heart skipped for a moment. This was really happening. She was in a motel room with a psycho clown who was killing some poor woman in the bathroom while she was left with this man dieing in the floor. Then a small thought passed her mind as she lifted the lamp above her head bringing it down hard on the man's skill. A loud 'crack' filled the air. Over and over again.

Joker emerged from the bathroom pulling the dead woman behind him just in time to see fresh tears roll down Harley's eyes and the blood that covered the walls. "You did great Harl." She glanced over at him dropping the lamp at her feet. He smiled at her as he moved closer. "How about I clean this mess up and you go take a shower." He looked her over and laughed. "You need it."

----

Bright light filled her eyes when she entered into the bathroom. She could still hear the Joker's grunts and curses before she closed the door behind her. Standing before the mirror she looked over herself, her cheeks were red with dried tears and specked with blood, her lips swollen from being nawed at by her front teeth. She looked into her baby blue eyes for only a moment finding them red and wet still. Blood dried in clumps at her temple and at her neck.

Slowly Harley lifted the blood heavy gray dress over her head tossing it into the floor. She looked over her now bare body, finger print bruises formed on her hips and wrists and her skin had turned a faint pink where the blood had seeped through her dress.

Taking her eye away from the mirror Harley walked across the tiny room to the shower. Turning the knob that read HOT first until steam filled the room then turned the COLD knob until the water was just warm enough for her to stand. Slowly Harley climbed into the tube. Pain shot through her body causing her to grit her teeth and hold onto the wall before she collapsed.

Breathing in deep Harley stepped into the warm spray of the shower allowing the water to roll over all of her body, the water ran crimson from her body down the drain. As she ran her fingers through her matted blond hair she heard the door open and heavy foot steps fill the room.

Her body froze as the foot steps grew closer to the shower then abruptly stopped. "I found you something to sleep in at least. She was about your size except her hips might have been a bit smaller but its just for now." He started back for the door again while she tried to find her voice. "Thank you."

She heard the door shut and she quickly turned off the water. Poking her arm out to grab her towel she found it closer the she thought. Placing her hand on it she pulled lightly but it didn't seem to want to come. Pulling a bit harder she paused, it had tugged back.

Her heart started to flutter and slowly she pocked her head around the shower curtain that was covering her exposed body. Blush rose from her chest to her cheeks when she found herself face to face with the Joker who was grinning at her. "Your welcome."

Letting go of the towel he walked out of the bathroom not bothering to close the door behind him. She stood there for a moment in shock. 'Did that really just happen?' Slowly she pulled the towel around her body and stepped out of the tub.

She dried herself rather quickly with the large fluffy burgundy towel before looking over the clothes the Joker had brought her.

The pile consisted of a pair of pink cotton panties, a light dark t-shirt, and some black sleep shorts. Quickly Harley changed into them and made her way out of the foggy bathroom. When she reached the bedroom she found Joker laying sprawled out on the bed. His body took most of the bed except for a small spot on the left side of the bed which she assumed that was where she was going to sleep.

While Jokers eyes where glued to the news on the TV screen Harley slowly got into the bed next to him. Struggling with the sheets that Joker was laying on she finally crawled under them and curled into a comfortable ball on her side. It didnt take her long before she started nodding off, waking every now and then by Joker's laughter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Opening her bright blues and blinked the sleep from them, she rolled over to find herself alone. Quickly her heart started to pound hard in her chest while she sat up quickly. Where could he be? Why would he leave her here all by herself? What time was it. How did I not hear him leave? Questions quickly filled her fragile mind.

Biting on her lips she gets up from the bed to look around. "Maybe he was in the shower or something." She said to herself while walking to the bathroom. Slowly she opened the door to find the small bathroom empty. Panic started to kick into full gear now.

Why would he leave her here? Trying as hard as she could to remember if she had done anything that would cause him to leave her or not want her around. Nothing. Slowly she made her way back to the bed and sat on the end. Still biting her lip Harley was left in the silents of the room.

Maybe he didn't need her around. 'He might just think of me as a road block.' Tears started to prick her eyes at the thought. Now she was alone and completely clueless as to what to do next. Now the salty tears fell from her now redning eyes.

Slowly Harley pulled herself back onto the bed and closed her eyes tight. It didn't take long before Harley had fallen back into a light sleep.

---

A loud scraping filled the room causing Harley to jerk awake. Quickly she turned in the direction the noise was coming from to find a dresser being moved across the room in front of the door. Then she realized that dressers don't normally move themselves and found Joker pushing it across the room.

Harley was on her knees on the bed in a secound. Tears falling from her eyes as she watched the man push the dresser in front of the door. When he stopped to look at it Harley ran across the bed, hopped off and wrapped her arms around him without thinking.

"I-I thought you left me here. I thought you weren't ever coming back. Whydidyouleave?" Her breath was short and she spoke quickly, tears still falling from her cheeks.

For a moment Joker just looked down at her in surprise but started laughing and pushed her onto her ass. Harley landed with a thud. Her limbs fall lazily around her as she looked up at him with wet blue eyes. Slowly he bent down and smiled at her placing his hand on her cheek. "Why would I leave you Harley. You still owe me."

Her eyes grew alittle larger as she looked into his eyes. 'Did he just push me?' That was the only question that filled Harley's mind. Confusion filled her eyes while he smiled down at her as he walked back over to the dresser. "What do you mean I owe you?" Her voice was broken from tears.

"Oh I don't know. I saved you from that hell whole, gave you somewhere to stay and sleep, clothes...I would say you owe me a lot, cupcake." He watched as Harley slowly got up from where she had fallen. "Then what do you want?" Her voice was a little more stern then before.

Joker cocked his eye brow. "I haven't decided yet, till then I expect you to grateful for what I do for you." Harley's eye brows knitted. "What makes you say I'm not grateful?" Slowly Joker smile faded. He was becoming irritated with her questions. Harley just stood before him with her arms crossed under her breasts.

'Why am I even listening to him, he's a psycho clown who's killed hundreds of people, at the very least. What could he possibly do with me? I can make it on my own, I know it. I dont need him to boss me around, I'm a grown ass woman!' Just when she finished her thought she felt a sharp pain across her cheek bone as she was knocked to the ground again.

"You should really think about who you get an attitude at Miss Quinzel." Harley looked up at him with wide eyes and her hand on her cheek. Tears of physical and emotional pain slowly fell down her cheeks. 'He just hit me.' The thought flooded her mind making her body feel weak.

Then she watched him walk out of the door. Slamming it behind him, he was gone and left her alone again.

Sitting on the floor holding her still pounding cheek Harley looked down at her bare legs. 'I dont need him. I dont need anyone. All I have to do is get up, take a shower and go back to my app...No can't go back there. I could always go see Mum...Oh wait..No. She's dead.. because I killed her.'

Fresh tears started to fill Harley's eyes as she realized she had no where to go. 'Maybe he will come back for me.' Harley bit her now swollen pink lip between her teeth. 'I hope I didn't make him too angry. And he's right. I do owe him a lot.'

Slowly Harley lifted herself from the floor once again and made her way to the bathroom, still wiping tears and nursing her lip. Quickly Harley got herself cleaned up and found the suitcases. Opening the smaller one Harley found a few clothes and a brush. Pulling a light blue dress over her head she walked back over to the bed and sat brushing her hair. He would come back. He had to. He wouldn't leave her alone. She knew it. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Get up Harley. We need to go. Now." Harley looked up as Joker entered into the small motel room in a rush. "Is everything alright?" She cocked her head to the side as she stood up from her spot on the floor. Gritting his teeth he rolled his eyes. "Why must you ask so many questions?"

Her eyes grew larger with fear as she began to studder. "I-I was just..I mean I didnt..sorry for..umm.." Joker held his hand out in front of her face. "Hush!" He yelled causing her to jump alittle stepping back. "Get ready we are leaving." She stood frozen in front of him. Leaning in closer to her face he glared at her. "Go. Now."

Slowly Harley stumbled backwards almost running into the bed before turning around and heading for the suit cases. Quickly she tore through them and found what she was looking for.

At first she headed for the bathroom but stopped herself, knowing it would just take longer. So Harley tossed the clothes that were in her hands to the bed and started pulling her clothes she slept in off. Not minding Joker still being in the room.

There she stood on the far side of the room taking her top off with her back turned to him. Joker's eyes widened a little, he hadn't expected her to do that. He watched as she pulled the white tank top over her slider frame then slipped into the pair of light jeans.

Turning back towards him, leaving the clothes she had just take off, she walked over to the door where she had place some sandals she had found in the woman's things.

Joker just watched her in silence while she put the shoes on her feet beside him. After she had gotten both shoes on she looked up at Joker just when he was reaching for her arm. Squeezing hard, Joker pulled her out of the room to the dark hall way.

Turning to face her for a second he watched her look around, almost scared. He laughed inwardly at the look in her eyes, she had so much to learn. Pulling her down the hall way until they reached a set of steps heading to the parking lot. Flinging her over his shoulder like she was a weightless bag he made his way down.

Harley held one hand over her mouth and the other fisted in his jacket. She waited while he carried her across the parking lot, his destination unknown to her. Questions started to fill her mind again while it raced. 'Where could he be taking me? What if he just takes me some where and leaves me? What if he takes us back to Arkham?' She stiffened. "Us?"

Joker looked over his shoulder only to find the curve of Harley's hip next to his head. Smiling he ran his hand slowly farther up her leg while he walked. Feeling her freeze he laughed. "What now your scared of me." Then he heard her voice faintly from behind him. "Your going to have to speak up cupcake. Your ass is blocking my hearing."

Harley realized she had asked that last question out loud. "Sorry." Then everything changed again. Her feet touched the ground and she was roughly pushed against what seemed to be a car door. After everything stopped spinning Harley looked up to find Joker's face withing inches of her own.

His face was void of any emotion but his eyes showed pure anger. "Harley." He shoved both hands next to her hips pinning her closer with his body. I never want to hear that word out of your mouth again. Got me?" She quickly nodded. He slowly unpinned her, backing away slowly. "And if I do, you really will be sorry." He gave her a smile and walked around the car to get in.

She felt her heart start to pound in her chest as she got into the black van she was just pin against. It smelled of gun powder and a hint of old take out, slamming the door behind her Harley buckled herself in watching Joker climb in rather quickly.

Pushing it into gear Joker laughed when he glanced over at Harley who was holding on to her seat belt. "Your going to need that. I know it might come as a shock but.." He laughed again as he floored it causing the wheels to spin. "...not the safest driver in the Woooorrllld!" Drawing the last word out Joker took a sharp exit onto the road.

Sitting silently Harley watched the speedometer move rapidly to the right as Joker kept giving it gas, almost running four cars in front of them over. Quickly Joker looked over at Harley with a smile on his face. "What the matter princess, scared?" He laughed.

Harley held on tighter to the door handle as she watched him laugh, his grin growing wider with amusement. "Come on cupcake give me a smile. I haven't seen you smile all night. You have such a.." He licked the corner of his lip touching his scar just a bit. "...pretty smile."

Not sure what to do for a moment she bit down on her lip lightly letting a smile slowly touch the corner of her lips. "Come on Harley. I know you can do better then that." Quickly he started to cross lanes without paying attention. "Im going to keep going and drive us off the DAMN road if you dont smile Harley. I don't think you want me to do that now would you."

She shook her head with all her might. He laughed but kept crossing lains. "SMILE!"

Seeing them start to edge closer to the guard railing something in her mind told her to start laughing, so she did. The giggle started out soft but soon her smile found its way to her eyes as she watched them grow closer and closer. Her soft giggle became a solid laugh now, causing Joker to jerk the wheel straight just inches away from the rail.

He watched her from across the car as she giggled hard, sometimes her eyes would squint closed and she would tilt her head back just a bit so he got a good glimpse of her pail white neck. This was the first time he had seen this woman really laugh.

She wasn't really sure why she was laughing but it felt good, felt right even if she was face to face with death just moments ago. Glancing over at Joker who was now smiling ear to ear staring out of the windshield. Slowly her giggling had come down a tad leaving her with a pleasant misplaced smile on her lips. 


	14. Chapter 14

The sun slowly began to rise when Joker came to a screeching halt in front of an alley causing Harley to fly forward catching herself with the seat belt, he just watched and laughed hopping out of the van. Rolling her eyes she quickly through off the seat belt and climbed out after him.

Looking around Harley found herself following Joker into a labyrinth like alley way that twisted and turned every so many feet. Darkness still covered most from her view so she tried to keep close to the still chuckling guide. "Where are we going?"

Joker rolled his eyes in the darkness. "Why must you ask so many questions?" Her first reaction was to apologize but then she remembered the scene earlier so she went with her alternative. "I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to follow some crazy clown to my death."

His hand quickly grabbed a chunk of hair from the front of her head and pulled her near. "I'm. . Harley." He pushed her forwards in one movement before licking his lips. "I wouldn't get snappy with me little girl, it might lead you to your death sooner then you wish."

That was the last thing he said as they made there way down the dark way standing slightly closer to one another. Soon Harley could see the out line of a good sized building. The closer they got she realized it was what she would call a warehouse of some kind.

When they reached the enterance to the large building Joker smiled over to her as he though his arms up dramatically in the air. "Home sweet home!" Giggling as she walked closer Harley looked over the dirty run down building as Joker opened the door for her.

'This place is huge!' She thought to herself as she walked into what seemed to be the main room. There was a dirty old brown couch in the middle of the room across from a very large and very old television set that looked to be shot at a few times but never broken.

Joker walked past Harley rather quickly making his way into another room. Watching him she found it best to just follow, seeing as she had no clue where anything way. When she entered into the room that Joker had disappeared into she soon realized it was like a rec room.

A old black jack table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by five men wearing clown masks staring at her. Pausing in the door way Harley looked over every person at the table until she reached Joker who was standing at the end smiling at her.

One purple gloved hand beckoned her forwards and she obliged quickly. When she reached the table she stopped again, feeling every eye in the room on her whole body. Her heart started to pound in her chest when she felt a hand press against the middle of her back.

Whispers and nods went around the table as each man looked her over. Holding her arms around her waist Harley's eyes fell to the floor as though she didn't hear the constant comments. "Cute girl, to bad he got to her first." "How can he get all the hot girls. I mean look at her."

"I feel like we are missing someone." Joker glanced over at the two empty seats to his right, causing them to quiet down. Most of the men shifted in there seats looking at one another until one spoke. "Well boss you sent Ringo out on a job..remember." Joker cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I did didn't I. Well what about the other." The man's hands slowly started to shake on the table. "Ummm..Well he said he wasn't able to make it tonight that he will come by sometime tonight." Joker nodded. "Alright. I guess I will just have to talk to him when he shows up."

The man nodded and exhaled heavily. "I know what you all are wondering. Who is this beautiful young woman that stands before you.." Joker scanned the table with a smile. Some men nodded others gave her a quick once over before Joker spoke again. "This is Harley. She is going to be staying with us for a while. I want everyone to make her feel welcome."

She watched as some of the men's eyes grew larger in surprise. Fighting a smile Harley looked up at Joker who was looking over the men one last time before smiling down at her. "How about you go upstairs and wait for me to show you around." Nodding Harley slowly pulled away from his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

Watching until she was completely out of view Joker looked back at the table full of men. Smiling he sat down in his chair at the end, placing both hands flat in front of him tapping his thin fingers on the top.

"Like I was saying. I want you to make her feel welcome and if I hear that any of you so much as look at her wrong..." He paused touching the tip of his tongue to the corner of his lip then smiled leaning in closer. "..I will rip your eye's out and feed them to my dogs."

Most of the men stiffened at that. They had never seen there boss so protective about anything before now. Leaning back in his chair Joker smirked. "Also if I catch any one touching her..." He laughed. "Hum..Lets just say I wont think twice about who you are or why you did it."

Pulling his butterfly knife from his jacket pocket he twisted it in his fingers. "Any questions?" He watched as every head at the table started to shake, a few no's here an there. His smile grew wider as he got up from his seat and headed for the door way.

"Your dismissed." He called back as he left the room.'Now to find Harley.'He thought to himself. Walking up the steps one by one, taking his time he thought about what he had sent Ringo out to do. Sending him to go find as much paper work as he could on there new guest.

When he reached the top of the steps he continued down the hall way until he came to a stop in front of a small door way. In the door way he saw two long legs and bare feet swing back and forth. Cocking an eyebrow he stepped into the small bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Harley jumped a little on the counter and looked towards the door way. Joker stood arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her.

Slowly a smile crept onto her face. "I found the bathroom."

"I see that Harl. But what are you doing in here." He watched as her smile faded and nervousness consumed her features as she ran her long fingers through her blond hair. "Well...I didn't know where to go and you told me to come up here so I thought I would stay in the first room I found."

She watched as Joker nodded as he licked the corner of his mouth. "I see. How about you get down from there and I show you around. Sound good?" He cocked his eye from as she hopped off of the sink and walked closer to him.

Following him out of the bathroom down the dark hall way she could have sworn she heard footsteps on the stairs. They stopped in front of a door when Joker turned around pointing at the door.

"See this room." Harley nodded. "I don't want you to EVER come in here unless you are dying and I mean it, you better fucking be knocking on hells door before you even think about knocking on mine."

Looking up at him with round blue eyes she nodded again. "What is it?" He looked past her before answering with a distanced tone. "My office, now why dont you go find something downstairs to do with yourself."

Turning around Harley found her face inches away from a large brown box. Slowly Harley walked around the man who was holding the box and made her way down to the "living room", keeping a confused look on her face. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N It has just come to my realization that I had uploaded the wrong copy, the one I had up was the unrevised one. So this should be alittle better I hope!**

**Also thanks to Breaking Emotions for bringing this to my attention. **

* * *

"So did you find everything that I asked for?" Joker asked in a semi-pleasant tone as he turned to open his office door. "Yeah boss. It's all here." The large man tapped his hand on the lid of the brown box in his arms. "Goo-d" Joker walked the room to his desk, sitting in his chair.

The man followed slowly closing the door behind him before making his way to the desk to sit the box down. "Find anything interesting while you looked?"

Ringo shrugged. "Most of her Arkham records, School grades, College papers, pictures. All that jazz." Joker nodded placing his long gloved finger under the lid of the box flicking it off across the room with an amused smile. Looking over the content his smile grew slowly as he pulled a picture from the top.

"My my, who is this young beautie?" Running his finger over the photo, particularly over the dark headed woman sitting next to a very young Harleen.

"Oh she is the youngest of two. Sister's name is Mili. Grabbed some of her info to just in case ya wanted it." Flinging the picture back into the box, he started digging again. That's when things started to fly out of the box in every direction.

"Birth certificate, license, blah blah blah." Papers flew every which way until he stopped at the bottom. "Aha! Now this is what im talking about." Joker plopped back down in his chair propping his feet up on the desk as he read over the papers in his hand.

"So Daddy died when she was young. Poor thing must have been devastated. Went to counseling..." Joker flicked his tongue over his teeth a few times before reading farther then starting to pull away a few pages. "'Harleen came in tears to my office today and spoke to me about her sister. She said that Mili told her that her mother said she killed their father because she was such a disappointment. I told Harleen to'....blah blah blah." Joker skimmed down the page then smiled.

"'Today I had Harleen Quinzel in my office after she had hit a girl in the face with a medicine ball during practice. After doing so Harleen seemed to shut down, like a zombie. Eyes glossed over.." Skimming again he pulled back a few more papers. "'During changing a team mate located tiny scars on the front side of Harleen's thigh. When asked to show me she smiled and said that she had a drinking glass shatter in her lap earlier this year.'"

Joker smile widened as he laughed. "That explains why they threw her in Arkham. She was crazy from the word start." His laughter faded when he heard a knock at the door.

"I was just starting to get interested in her. See what she wants." Ringo nodded walking to the door and looked out of a slender crack in the door. "Boss its not her."

Joker eye brow shot up in confusion as he dropped his feet from his desk. "What do you mean. Who is it?"

Opening the door Ringo stood back to show a short man in a clown mask fiddling his thumbs.

Smiling Joker leaned across his desk. "Can I help you?"

He watched as the man blinked a few times trying hard to form words. "B-boss..we have a problem."

____

A few moments earlier.

____

Harley found herself standing in the middle of the kitchen running her thin fingers over the counter a few times as she looked into the cabinet before her searching for food.

That's when she heard the door open and heavy foot steps cross the living space and headed her way. Ignoring it Harley concentrated on the issue at hand. Food.

A loud crash filled the air before a loud curse from the living room. "Shit! Who put that there?" Harley just rolled her eyes while running a frustrated hand through her hair. There was nothing to eat in this hell hole! Glancing around she spotted the fridge.

Walking over Harley pulled the door open and leaned in. She could hear the unbalanced footsteps start up again. Deciding the only way to keep herself from being bother by him would be to distract herself.

While looking over the contents of the fridge which was nothing impressive just a open can of coke, ham on a paper towel and other strange things she started to sing softly to herself.

'You can talk about Cha Cha  
Tango, Waltz, or hummmm Rummmm  
Senora's dance has no title  
You jump in the saddle  
Hold on to de bridle!'

The footsteps seem to get louder and closer but it didn't phase her one bit from her of toned half hearted attempt to sing.

'Senora, she's a sensation  
The reason for aviationnn  
And fellas, you got to watch it  
When she wind up, she bottom, she go like a rocket!'

"Damn no one told me we had a visitor. Who let you out the trunk, baby." That did it. Standing up she slowly turned around to a man in a side ways clown mask holding a large brown bag giving her eyes.

Rolling her eyes she shut the fridge door. "Can I help you with something?" She watched as he placed the bag down in the counter before moving closer to her.

"Why don't you come over her and give me a kiss little girl." He reached out and grabbed Harley's arm hard and pulled her into him. Harley looked up into his dark eyes with a glare. "Let me go." She tried to pull away from him but froze when she felt something warm and heavy on her neck.

"Now do as I say and you wont get cut." Harley's heart started to pound in her head. He was going to kill her. 'And you were worried about the Joker.' Her mind laughed.

"Hey man I wouldn't do that." A voice came from the door way but Harley was to shocked to even look at who it came from but it seemed to piss of the guy who held the knife to her throat. "Dude, fuck you. You don't know me." Then she felt his hand slowly fall from her waist down the swell of her hip down to her thigh.

That's about the point that Harley's mind and body froze. She didn't hear to heavy foot steps or the shouting nor the gun shot. Didn't even feel the pain of the knife as it cut a thin line done from her collar across her chest.


	16. Chapter 16

"B-boss..we have a problem."

Without another thought Joker quickly stood from his desk and made his way out of the dimly light office pushing past the blumbering idiot in the door way.

His mind was racing. What could possibly have happened, they had just gotten here. Reaching the stairs he pulled his gun out from his jacket pocket while he made his way down. What ever it was someone was going to get it for interrupting him.

Footsteps rang out loudly through the warehouse while Joker, Ringo and the other thug walked towards the living space. A soft whimper filled his ears when he grew closer to the makeshift kitchen. Pushing past men to get into the room. He froze.

Standing before him was HIS Harley being held tightly by one of HIS men. Her blue eyes glazed over and pink mouth hung open just slightly as the man pressed the knife closer to her throat nicking her.

"WHAT THE FUCK..." Was all Joker could get out of his mouth before he pulled the triger shooting the man in his thigh. Dubbling over in pain he cried out 'Guess I need to show what happens when you touch my things' Smiling down at the screaming man he laughed to himself.

His thought was interrupted by a load metallic sound filled his ears. Looking down at his feet he saw the blood covered knife instantly remembering Harley.

Moving his gaze to the girl who still stood in the position staring into nothing with the same glossed eyes as before, only this time a heavy stream of blood gushed from her collar to right breast. The front of her white tank top soaked with crimson.

'Shit' Was Joker's only thought before she fell silently to the aluminum floor with a soft thud. Quickly he shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he made his way over to the bloody girl laying before him.

When he reached her, her eyes were closer and still a river of blood ran from the wound. Bending down Joker placed both hands around her slender body and lifted her over his shoulder in one swift movie.

Walking from the kitchen in complete silence Joker could feel Harley's warm blood run down into his shirt and to his skin. As he made his way up the stairs he could still hear the thugs faint cries, smiling to himself he continued to his bedroom. Tonight would be a lesson for all.

Kicking his bedroom door open he walked towards the bathroom. Harley's body sway softly as her head lulled back and forth causing her to release a soft moan of pain.

When they reached the bathroom Joker placed Harley into the bath tub pulling her bloody shirt from her body and tossing it across the room. After masking sure her neck was kept still he walked to the counter. Under it he pulled out a large plastic case and put it on the toilet lid pulling out alcohol, sterile needle, nylon suture and scissors.

Moving back to a still unconsumed Harley he placed the things on the side of the tube while he got in with her, crouching over her tiny body.

Poring the alcohol onto a cotton rag he whipped it over Harley's neck and breast. That snapped her out of it. A loud hiss escaped from her lips while she opened her eyes.

Seeing Joker so close she started to become confused. "What are you.." Joker placed his free hand over Harley's mouth without looking at her. "Shhh."

Removing his hand he tossed the ran into the tub without a secound thought. Picking up the sterile needle and suture Joker threaded, keeping focused.

Harley felt her heart start to pound in her head as she looked around her. What had just happened, last thing she remembered what that guy holding a knife to her..... Her thought was broken by a sharp pain in her neck.

Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth Harley grabbed onto the side of the tub as Joker started to stitch the long gash.

Tears fell from her cheeks falling into the slice causing it to sting worse. She cried out grabbing onto Joker's shoulder with her free hand.

Pausing mid stitch Joker looked up at her through his eyebrows. "You wouldn't want me to mess up now would you?" Tears fell harder as she tried to shake her head.

"Then stop moving so much." He said calmly as he continued. "Im almost done any ways."

Harley sniffled a few times as she fell back into her thoughts. 'Why did this have to happen to me, I could still be in Arkham and safe....well as safe as you could be there. Least I wouldn't have some nasty...'

The feeling of Joker's hand on the side of her right breast quickly bright her back to reality. 'How long was this cut.' She thought to herself.

Looking down at Jokers hand she could saw the tip of his finger barely touch the end of the gash causing it to burn like a hot poker touching her skin.

Ignoring the pain she tried to distract herself by concentrating on him.

His face paint had been smeared and rubbed away in some spots, his eyes concentrating on what he was doing. His hair was stringy and matted all over his head. A sharp pain rushed through her body causing her to in hail sharply she found that he smelled of gun powder, blood, and something she couldn't exactly place.

Feeling his hands pull away from her Harley watched him reach the side of the tub and pick the scissors to cut the last of the thread.

After running the rag back over her stitches Joker got up from the tub and stepped out leaving her laying in her a small puddle of her own blood.

Tossing everything into the small trash ben, then Joker placed the plastic case back under the sink before turning back to Harley. Walking back to her he grabbed her rough by the arm and pulled her up.

"Get undressed." He said looking into her now fright filled eyes.

'He wants me to do what!' She stared blankly at him until he spoke again. "Harley I will undress you myself, so if you want to save yourself the unnecessary pain I would do as I say little girl."

Biting her lower lip painfully hard Harley started to pull off her jeans and tossed them out of the tub but paused when he turned away to start the water for her in the tub. Quickly she pulled her panties off and tossed them with her jeans, slowly doing the same with her bra.

Standing up Joker ignored the now naked woman behind him and started for the door, he had more important things to do. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it has take so long. I have been really busy!

Thank you everyone who has been reviewing. You guys are amazing!

* * *

Tonight happened for a reason, and the reason was she was too weak. Harley lay alone in pink bathwater up to her neck, pain flowing though her body. Her blond curls fall around her face and neck, tips submerged in water. Her blood shot blue eyes stare up at the tile while her mind roams.

Thoughts of hate and anger filled Harley's mind while her chest flared in pain as the dirty water washed over it. She was weak and pitiful, needing other people to keep her safe. Why though?

She was a powerful woman and every inch of her body and mind knew it, but why didn't she show it. Why must she be so...there was no word for what she was. She could be dead right now if HE hadn't come in when he had done what he'd done. Next time would he do the same?

No, there would be no next time. Slowly she lifted her legs out of the water and rested her feet on the wall before her. Why could she not protect herself? Hell she had killed two people before, how was that any different? That's when something clicked.

There was. Harleen Quinzel didn't kill those people. Harleen didn't kill her mother. Harley did. Yet Harleen walked out of that apartment in handcuffs.

Slowly a giggle rose in her chest. Harleen didn't have to guts to speak out against that guard, Harley did. Harleen stood before that thug holding a knife against her throat and she did nothing, but Harley... A beautiful thought filled her mind while her giggle softly emerged from her pink lips.

Harleen would die tonight. The small insignificant weak being that was Harleen Quinzel would on longer exist. Harley would destroy her. Painful as though it may be it was like losing an insignificant part of one's personality. And that was exactly what was going to happen. Harley Quinn would come out to play now. Harley was strong and clever and dangerous; unlike the innocent, naive, fearful Harleen.

The soft giggle quickly grew into loud laughter as Harley squirmed happily in the water. A sadistic grin found its way to Harley's full lips.

Slowly rising from the bloody water she ran a finger over her soft stitches sending a jolt of pain through her body. She smiled at the recognition. Pain was good. Pain would get rid of that nuisance named Harleen Quinzel.

"I wonder what Mr.J is doing." Smiling she stepped out of the tub and made her way out of the bathroom.

-  
"I see that everyone decided to show up this meeting." Joker strolled into the dimly lit room filled with his men, one in particular was strapped into a wooden chair in the middle. He smiled glancing at everyone but the man.

"I have brought you all here just as a bit of a recap from earlier because some people dont have the courtesy to show up on time." There was a small grumble from the back of the room that caught Joker attention causing him to laugh softly. "You can all thank him later, but first order of business..."

His steps were spaced and graceful as he walked towards the slouched thug. "New rules." Joker's tone was dark as he grabbed onto a chunk of the mans hair pulling his head up sharply to yank off his mask. The man hissed in pain looking up at the Joker's dark eyes.

Slowly Joker reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a long blade that had been laying in the kitchen floor before. The knife with Harley's blood still stained on it. "First new rule.." Joker grunted as he brought the blade down on the mans wrist, severing it. The thug bellowed in pain as Joker continued.

"...You show up for EVERY meeting I call! I don't care if your laying shot in a ditch somewhere, you better find someone who will bring your bloody corps to me. Got it?" He looked back to the rest of the group. They all nodded and a few got out, very meekly 'Yes sir.'

Bringing his attention back to the crying thug before him he smiled. "Off to rule number two." Joker held up the man's now dead dismembered hand and cut two of the fingers off to shove in the thugs mouth. Shoving them deep Joker tossed the hand across the room.

"DO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!" The room buzzed for a moment as Joker leaned into the mans face with a smile while digging his knife into the man's gut. "Little blond girls included." He whispered as he twisted his knife in the man's stomach before pulling it out with force.

The thug choked on the fingers that Joker had shoved into his throat as he struggled to get free of his restraints. Joker laughed but came to a quick stop when a faint light filled the small room.

A dark smile spread across his scared lips like a virus. Standing in the door way was the tiny blond dressed only in one of his dress shirts that hung loosely off of her body. Her hair was messy and damp at the ends of each strand. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Everyone out." He said absentmindedly. Without having to be told twice all of the men started for the door, as did Harley. "Except you. You come here." His hand now out reached toward her.

Slowly Harley pushed her way past the thugs towards his stretched arm. 'What are you getting yourself into Harley.' She thought to herself, only for a moment before placing her small pail hand in his large one.

"You know you should knockkk. If you don't some might think you....Rude." He enfisize the last word as he pulled her closer to his body.

"I wanted to see you." She said softly as she looked up at his painted face. She could have sworn his smile grew larger, if possible. "Now Harley all you had to say was that you missed me." He laughed as he yanked her around so that her back was to him and his face pressed against her cheek.

"I-I..I just..."

"Shhhhhh...Harley stop talking." He said softly in her ear causing her heart to beat faster than ever before. Suddenly she felt something cold and metal run up the length of her thigh. When it reached the top of her right hip she felt him rub his painted cheek hard against hers causing a trail of white and red to run the length.

He could feel her small body shiver and shake against his steal chest. She was scared now, he could see it in her movements when she pressed her hands close to her chest and close her eyes. "Harley give me your hand." He said softly into her ear.

Slowly Harley lowed a trembling hand into his left, still holding her eyes closed tight. Keeping her hand placed in his she felt the cold metal being lifted from her soft skin, only to be placed in her hand. "Open your eyes."

Hesitantly she opened her eyes to look down at her hand. It was a gun.

She watched as his hand slowly dropped from her's down her body to be placed on her hip. Silence fill the room as Harley looked up at the man sitting before her in the chair.

His eye lids slightly lowered, blood and drool seeped from his lips as his head lulls from side to side. Joker voice filled her ears again. "Now, I want you to listened to me and think about what I am saying. Only one of you are going to walk out of this room tonight Harley and the other will leave in a plastic bag, and to tell you the truth Im not sure who it is going to be a this point."

That got the guys attention. Quickly he started to kick his legs and let out muffled screams. "Right now I am giving you the gift of death, all you have to do my dear is take it. Now, whats it going to be cupcake? Stay alive or end up in a bag in a dumpster on the out skirts of Gotham?"

Harley's mind was racing, he really wanted her to kill this guy. Her grip grew tighter on the gun while she looked him over. "Oh and one more thing, Im only giving you 1 minute to do it before I give it to him." Glancing over at him she watched as his smile grew across his face.

He wasn't lying.

She felt like her heart would surly explode in her chest. Unsure if she could she slowly lifted the gun to aim it. 'Your such chicken shit! Did you see what he did to you, and not to mention Joker is going to let him kill you if you do hurry up and do it. You need some where to stay and he is the only one you have left, don't fuck this up.'

Her heart pounded in her ears as she aimed the gun at his head. That's when she felt everything pull away and the only thing she could hear was the Joker warm dark voice in her ear along with the voice that filled her mind. All in unison. "Kill him."

She pulled the trigger.

For a moment she was frozen. She really did it. Dropping the gun she blinked at the man before her a few times. His head was now all the way back and blood trailed from his pail lips. The smell of gun powder and blood filled her senses.

She felt the Joker's arms wrap around her small body. Tight.

"Next time dont take so long. Got it cupcake?" He slowly let got of her and made his way out of the dimly light room. Leaving her alone to think about what she had done.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

I worked extra hard to figure out how to end this chapter and this is what I came up with. I hope you guys like it.

OH also I need ideas for the next chapter! Please give me at least one idea. I mean the more ideas I get the sooner I can get to working and the sooner you will be able to read it. So PLEASE HELP!

Just leave your suggestion here in a comment.

Suggestion are suggestions so I dont care how crazy or dark they are! I love the dark kind lol.

So I hope to see your ideas and hope your guys liked this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright sorry this is so short and choppy. I have been sick for the past few days so I hope you can cut me some slack on this one. The next one will be longer and better. I promise!**

**But please leave comments and reviews. They might make me feel better. lol. **

* * *

Harley sat in the center of the bed her legs were pulled up to her chest and her hair was flowing loosely over her shoulders and back. She watched as Joker pulling off his jacket paying her any mind. It had been a week since she started what he called her 'new life' and not to eventful.

The first night had been hard on everyone, after the Joker had left her in the basement she found herself confused of what to do, so she did what any person would do. Sit on the couch and wait. Harley had plopped herself next to one of the larger men with his face masked as they watched the news.

A few mug shots of Joker were shown but nothing about her. After a few minutes of not seeing Joker she could hear heavy and not so happy foot steps coming down the wooden steps towards her direction. That was the last thing she remembered before her whole world was flipped upside down, litarly. Joker had flung Harley over his shoulder and slowly walked up the steps again.

When they reached the bedroom the first thing that hit Harley was fear. What if he wanted to do something to her that she didn't want to happen, but when she had been tossed on the bed and left a new feeling fell over her, disappointment. Later that night while she lay soundless he had came back into the room.

For a while she wasn't sure what was going on until she heard rustle of clothing and then she felt the sheets of the bed being pulled up quickly then he was laying next to her. As the night went on Harley just lay in silence listening to his soft breathing on her neck. On a few occasions he had placed his left hand on her hip for a moment before pulling it away quickly.

A few more days passed and Harley found herself alone every afternoon, well not exactly alone. Joker had left her with one of his men, Ringo. Ringo was a very large man, slightly shorter then Joker but much more wide. He had a deep voice and never tood off his mask so Harley had no clue what he looked like under. Yet he was nice to her and that was all that mattered.

One day he had brought her a bag of his girlfriends old clothing after Joker had complained about her wearing his shirts all the damn time. To her surprise all of the clothes in the bag were all of three colors, White Black and Red. During the days after that Harley had worked on pulling things in or shortening things.

After a long day of putting her new clothes in a small makeshift dresser, here she sat watching a mad man walk about 'there' bedroom talking to himself. Tonight something big had happened, and as always Harley was left in the great care of Ringo. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Sitting hard on the bed Joker shook Harley out of her thought as he stared to up button his shirt. Looking over at him something caught her eye. It was a sheet of paper that was sticking out of his jacket pocket. Slowly, while Joker wasn't look at her she slipped the paper out from the jacket.

On the paper was messily written address along with a name..she held her breath. It was her sisters name. Mili Quinzel. Quickly Harley flipped the paper over to find there was a picture on the other side. It was her and her sister sitting next to one another smiling. Tears started to sting her eyes as she held the picture in her small hands.

The whole time Harley stared down at the picture Joker was watching her closely. He hadn't expected her to find it so quickly. He watched as tears started to fall from her light blue eyes, then she looked up at him with her blood red eyes. "W-where did you find this?"

He laughed deeply at her. "Why should I tell you?" Her mouth fell slack a bit and her eyes grew wide. Slowly she placed the picture down and started crawling on her knees towards him across the bed. When she reached his side she sat up on her knees and looked him in the eyes. "Will you take me to see her?"

"No Cupcake why would I do something like that?" He placed his gloved hand on her burning cheek. "I just need to see her. She is my only family left..."

Joker frowned down at her. "No Harley, I am your only family now. You don't need her, she left you to rot in an asylum and never once came to see you or bothered to write you. What kind of person would leave such a pretty little thing to die? I will tell you who Harley, someone who doesn't care about you. I wouldn't do that to you."

He watched as the gears in Harley's broken mind started to turn. Her eyes grew a bit darker while her head started to tilt. That's when a small smile started to creep onto her lips. "Your right. I don't need her anymore. She never cared for me before so why would she care now." Softly she giggled. "I still would like to see her one last time. For closure."

Joker laughed. "How could I say no to you doll. Get ready we leave in an hour." Getting off of the bed he walked towards the bathroom. Leaving Harley smiling to herself as she thought about what the night would bring.

* * *

**The next chapter will be way better I promise! Im really sorry that if I disappointing you guys. I will make it up to you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for everyone who have reviewed so far. I am going to thank everyone individually in the next chapter! You guys are amazing!**

**Oh and thanks for everyone who has faved. this story. You guys rock too!**

* * *

Soft footsteps came from the top of the steps filling Joker's ears as he places his one and only gun in to his inner jacket pocket. "Are you about ready yet?" As if to answer his question the footsteps came closer to the stairs then he could hear them coming down. Looking up he smiled.

Her hair was loose and flowing but a bit neater than she normally wore it, she wore a black long sleeved 'V'neck blouse that was slightly shorter than the skirt she had on under it, it to being black. But what really made him smile was her shoe chose. A deep cherry red pump that strap around her pail ankle.

"Well don't you just clean up nicely." Ringo chimed in breaking Joker of his trance. "Yes, yes she does." Her soft giggle filled the room. "What did you expect. Its the first time I get to leave, you didn't think I would go out in one of your shirts did you?"

He laughed darkly as he placed his hand on the small of her back while he guided her toward the door. "Ringo do you mind staying here. I really don't think we will be needing anyone." He glanced over his shoulder to the man that was nodding but had his eyes glued to Harley's back side. Slowly Jokers hand slide farther down Harley's right hip as they walked out of the warehouse.

------

Placing her purse down on the carpeted hall way floor she started digging though to find her keys. When she finally found them she smiled to herself and unlocked the door to her apartment. "Home sweet..." She reached the light switch and flipped it on, only to find that nothing happened. "Shit. I thought I paid the power bill." Sighing she picked up her bag from the ground and walked slowly into her apartment to make sure she didn't hurt herself or knock something over in the darkness.

She made her way towards her bedroom to find candles but to her dismay she couldn't find any. After a while of searching in the dark she finally found a flash light. Clicking it on she looked around the dark room before walking back into the living room.

After shining the light from side to side something caught her eye at the far side of the room. Shinning the light over into one of her living room chairs she screamed.

"Hey, that's no way to greet your baby sister now is it?" Harley sat cross legged with her hand shading her pail blue eyes from the bright light that cam from the flash light. "Harleen your supposed to be.."

"In Arkham? I know. I just thought I would stop by and say hello since you were so reluctant to. " Mili's heart pounded. "How did you get in here Harleen?" She asked she she moved the flash light out of her sister's eyes. Harley smiled and sat closer to the edge of the chair. "Well first of all I would love it if you would stop calling me Harleen. Harleen is dead we don't speak of her anymore. And secondly I have my way." She giggled and leaned back placing both hands on the arms of the chair.

"Wh-what do you mean Harleen is dead, your right in front of me." Sighing Harley rolled her eyes. "You see I go by Harley now. Harleen was a disappointing creature. That's why we have to kill her...all of her." Mili shook her head. "I dont understand."

Slowly Harley stood from her seat and made her way to the older woman. "I didn't come here to talk about that I came here to ask why you didn't come and see me. Its so sad to know that my own blood didn't even car enough to write to me." Backing away Mili looked at the woman before her, this wasn't sweet innocent Harleen anymore, the person before her was something darker, frighting even.

"Im sorry I didn't..."

"Have the time to check in on your poor little sick sister. Sitting away in Arkham rotting away all alone." She stepped closer placing her hand on Mili's shoulder. "I understand. I can't make someone care for me no matter how hard I try."

"Harleen I do care. I just.." She felt her grip getting tighter on her shoulder. "DON'T call me that again." Harley said in a hiss.

Mili's blood started to bole. "Harleen stop this right now. What has gotten into you! I am going to call GPD and they will lock you right back where you need to be." Harley laughed in her sisters face. "Oh Im not going back darling. Do you know what they did to me there?" Harley gave her best innocent pout face while she walked around her sister.

"You see they gave me all these bad drugs. Most of them kept me stoned most my stay but they gave me this one pill they wasn't like anything I have ever had before. You see it kinda feels like your dying." Harley was completely behind her when she felt Harley start to tug on the end of her scarf.

"At first I caused me to struggle for breath." The scarf started to grow tight around her neck. Mili started to panic but was frozen in fear. Tighter and tighter it started squeeze her neck. "Then my heart started to pound in my head and I could start to see the edge of everything start to turn black."

Mili felt her pulse bang in her head and everything started to turn dark. Gagging she placed her hands to her scarf to try and pull at it but it was a lost cause, Harley really had a hold on it.

"That's when everything started to fall, my whole world moved and shifted." Harley pushed at Mili's legs with the tip of her shoe causing her to fall to her knees. Tears fell from Mili's eyes. "I had to leave through that for six months Mili. That's a fucking long time if you didn't know. You left me there to suffer but now its your turn dear sister, your gunna finally get the spot light like you always wanted." Harley laughed as her sister clawed at the carpet at her knees gagging and crying.

It didn't take much longer before everything turned black for Mili and her breathing had stopped. Harley held the scarf for a minute after Mili had stopped all movement before dropping it and allowing her head to land on the had carpet with a thud.

A loud echo of clapping filled the small room. Harley's head shot upward find Joker walking towards her clapping.

"I didn't think that sweet little Harley had it in her to do that." She watched the grin spread across this face. She giggled stepping over her sisters dead body. "Well I said we needed to kill all of Harleen."

Joker laughed. "Now Im in the mood for a calibration, what do you say Cupcake?"

* * *

**What did you think? I hope it made up for the last suck chapter. Next chapter might be alittle naughty lol. I hope to have it done soon. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**All the thanks are at the end!**

* * *

The cold night air blew through her hair softly as she walked slowly through the empty street side by side with the Joker. Wrapping her arms around her chest she watched him as he lead her to there destination, his long heavy jacket being blown by the wind pushing it back and causing it to sometime brush against her bare leg. Tonight was the first time she had been out side in many weeks, she missed it greatly.

Glancing over at her he watched as he blonde hair was pushed from her face by the night air allowing him to see all of her features. For a moment he felt as if he was looking at a different woman than the one he had met in Arkham only a month ago.

Harleen was a beautiful creature but Harley, she had a different beauie to her, she had a beautiful mind as well. It sickend him that she had such control of his thoughts but it was his own fault for allowing her to but soon her power over his thoughts would diminish.

The cold night air soon vanished when they reached the door step of a dark building. She watched as he knocked three times heavily before the large door swung open allowing a gush of warm air to cover her body. She felt his gloved hand grip her shoulder as he lead her into the dimly lite entrance.

Slowly he lead her through the dimly lite room over to a small table in the corner. She could feel eyes glued to her from all directions, like she was a zebra prancing around in front of a lion and everyone in the animal kingdom had to get a good spot before they missed the show.

Holding her breath she slid into the booth looking anywhere but at the man in front of her as he sat down. "You seem un-easy tonight Harley. I would think you would be just a tad bit more....I don't know cheerful." He watched her shift under his gaze as she crossed her legs under the table, the tip of her shoe just barley touching his knee.

Heavily he dropped both hands onto the table top lacing his fingers with one another as he leaned a bit closer to her. "Whatah can I do to get you in the celebratory mood?" Her eyes slowly found his again. He let a smirk slid onto his face, that got her attention.

Shyly Harley pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear giving the room a quick once over, not one gaze had left the table. "I would love it if everyone would stop looking at us." Joker laughed as he leaned back against the seat throwing his arms out of the seat backing. "You will get use to it. We are all animals Harley, we are all looking for a bit of entertainment."

The tension in her body slowly melted away with his words. He was right, she would have to get use to it seeing that the zebra was now the ficsation of the lion.

"Harley." Her eyes snapped up finding a young man looking back at her holding a menu in his hands. "Can I get you anything mama?"

"Ummm a glass of water please." She blankly answered. "And a glass of red whine." Quickly her eyes found Jokers. "Alright sir I will be right back with your drinks." When she looked back to the young man he was gone. "I don't drink." She said as she turned her attention back to Joker.

He smiled at her. "Now you do." She laughed softly. "I won't drink it." Chucking he looked her over for a moment before cocking an eye brow. "I will force you. Don't forget I am the Joker."

Slowly a smile formed on her face. "How can I forget." Joker laughed lowly when the young man had come back carrying a beer, glass of water and a glass of red whine. Placing them down on the table the man quickly left without a word.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Joker drank from his bottle as Harley ran her small finger over the edge of the glass in circles. Harley jummped when she heard a loud ring coming from across from Joker. Quickly he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and answered it.

"I have only been gone for a damn hour or two what could go wrong that damn fast?" Joker slowly slid from the booth and held up a finger to Harley as he walked away from the table still speaking loudly into the phone.

Left alone Harley looked down at her glass of wine that Joker had insisted she have. Slowly she lifted the glass from the table and placed it agenst her lips. Allowing the liquid to fall past her lips into her mouth she swallowed the rich red liquid.

Placing the glass back down on the table Harley looked up to find a man standing at the end of the table looking at her. "Can I help you?" The man smiled down at her as he ran his hand down his pressed black suit jacket. "My name is Donatello Moretti. Im new to Gotham. I saw you sitting by yourself and thought you could use some company."

Harley gave him her best piss off smile as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "Well Donatello." She paused blinking dramatically. "..Seeing as you didn't know Im here with someone and I don't think you want to be standing here talking to me when you gets back so..if you would be so kind."

Donatello nodded. "I am very sorry Miss I was mistaken." He lowered his head for a moment before walking away. Just as the man was fully out of Harley's sight she watched as Joker made his way back over to the table.

"Looks like I can't leave you alone for more than three secounds. Who was that?" Harley shrugged. "I dont know. He was looking for someone and I told him I didn't know anyone here."

Joker pushed his phone back into his jacket pocket before tossing a handful of cash onto the table. "I hate to have to cut this short Doll face but looks like your on TV."

* * *

**I just wanted to thank a few people before I go on with this story.**

Breaking Emotions : You were my first reviewer on this story and that means so much to me! You are always there with something helpful and honist.

twilightluver95: Im glad you made my story your first Joker/Harley fic. Im glad you like it and I hope you have kept reading.

Gurnetbeach: Im so sorry that my story has caused you lack of sleep and I hate it when I get into a story and have to end it half way. So thank you for keeping an intrest in this story and I hope it has held your attention still.

Queenofhearts214: It is really nice to hear when people that would normally look over something like this, read it and Im glad you like it. Thank you for giving this story a chance.

Hacoe: Thank you so much for reading and Im happy that you find it well writen.

yourfaceonfire: Thanks so much for taking the time to read. :)

Luvspanky: HAPPY COW XD Love it!

Thurid the Invader: You my dear are a kick ass person! You have been here since I stared on DA and I havn't lost you yet! I alway love to hear from you and I love love love your fanart! I really hope that you stay till the end. :)

Ischemia: I will try and update more often and thank so much for showing an intrest in my story!

Hypothisos: Thank you for your suggestions and intrest in my story I hope you keep reading!

buffy6490: Thank you for reading. And The reason why Joker seems so nice is because doesn't want to scar her off just yet..but fear not nasty mean crazy Joker will come...you will see.

MiSs. TeRy514: Harley will be flying off the deep end soon trust me (I hope you like it.) Thanks for reading!

Vermilion69: Thank you so much for reviewing so often! Really makes me happy to see a review in my inbox. (sometimes I do a happy dance.)

Goddess of Unfinished Projects: You are the only one with out an acount I will write a message to...the reason for this is because you have reviewed more than once and your very honest about what you think of this story. I thank you for deciding to read it and please keep reviewing!  


**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed without an account and you guys who faved this story! You guys rock!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok sorry about the major mistakes! I changed some of them, dont really have much time to change all. Sorry again. **

* * *

'Breaking news. Only hours ago police got a frantic phone call from a resident of the Riverside apartment complex. When a neighbor went over to check on Mili Quinzel they found her door was unlocked and her body laying in the center of the floor..her face carved into a gruesome smile. If you have small children in the room I would advise them to leave while we show these next few clips.' The female caster looked down to the desk before clips of a bloody face covered the screen.

After all of the pictures where shown the caster was back on the screen. ' After looking through documents to find whom the police should call to identify miss Quinzel's body police found that she does have a sister named Harleen Quinzel, the same young woman who was placed in Arkham Asylums care only months ago. From new research it seems that Miss Quinzel has been missing from Arkham for almost three weeks now. Her location is unknown but Officers suspect that Joker is holding Miss Quinzel hostage. Now here is Commissioner Gordon on the issue.'

The older mans face filled the screen. 'We don't have much information on the where abouts of where Joker or Miss Quinzel but we are pretty sure that he has taken her hostage and holding her up in where ever he is hiding out. I also think that he murdered Mili Quinzel to get the attention on the media. We are going to try as hard as we can to bring Harleen back to where she can get help. I promise.'

The television quickly went black as the Joker place the remote down next to his thigh on the couch. Harley sat perched on the arm next to him looking blankly at the screen, slowly she looked down at him. A smile formed on his face. "How do you feel about home movies?"

---------

The air was dirty and smelled of blood. "If he wanted our attention he has it now." Gordon held his handkerchief over his mouth as he walked around the dead woman's body. The dark figure stood back in the corner. "How did she die?" Gordon's eyes slowly found there way to the caped man.

"Did she die from bleeding or other means?" Gordon nealed down next to the body and slowly pealed off the white sheet that rested over the face of the woman. Looking around her face and neck he found no other gun wounds or knife punctures, then something caught his eye.

A deeply colored bruise ran the width of the woman's neck. "It looks like it was strangulation." Gordon looked back over a the Batman. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "You don't find it strange that this is the first time Joker has ever killed by this means."

Gordon raised an eye brow at this. It was true, Joker almost always killed his victims before he would carve there faces. It was like a sick art project. "You dont think..." Gordon looked back down at the young woman's lifeless body. "It could be a possibility." Gordon sighed before covering the body back with the white sheet.

-----------

A loud shriek filled the room as Joker grabbed a hand full of Harley long blond curls yanking her to him. Tears rolled down her eye as his hand wrapped around her neck tightly. "Say hello to the camera Harleen. Everyone is worried about you darling." Joker leaned in closer to her ear. "Let them know your alright." He let out a deep chuckle as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine." She said brokenly. Slowly he released his grip from her hair letting it fall around them both before he ran his hand down her hip. "It only took you all a month and a dead girl to discover Miss Quinzel was missing, really shows how great the GPD really keeps everyone safe."

He let out a long laugh pulling Harley's shaking body closer to his. "Come on Gordon come and get her. I dare you to take her." He cocked his eye brow as her ran his hand slowly up her neck and across her face into her hair. "Say good night Cupcake."

Tears stung Harley's eyes as Joker pulled on her hair hard. "G-Good night." His laughter filled the whole room and caused her head to swarm. Then she fell to her knees crying.

"I want that sent right now." Joker looked over at Ringo who was taking the tape from the video camera. "Alright Boss." He said as he left the room holding both the camera and tape.

Slowly Joker walked over to Harley who was still sitting on the ground whipping her eye. "Get up you need to shower." Nodding Harley very slowly lifted herself from the ground before walking toward the door. When she reached the door frame she felt Jokers hands wrap around her hips pulling her back into him. "Your very pretty when you cry."

Harley's red eyes glanced at him over her shoulder. She knew what they had just done was for show but in the back of her mind she knew that this was only the beginning and that she needed to be ready. Slowly she pulled herself away from him and headed for there bedroom to take a shower.

-------------

"Now you are going to take this up to the door and your going to hand it to the first person you meet. Got me?" The man nodded taking the tape from the masked man in front of him. "Yyy-yes sir." Slowly the man backed away holding the tape tight and close to his body.

After the man was out of sight Ringo got back into the car. "He better not fuck this up."

-------------

'More breaking news Gotham. We have just reserved this tape from an unknown source. We ask that you please view this with caution. There are disturbing images and we advise all small children those of fain heart to please leave the room or change the station. This video runs for only 12 minutes so please view at your own risk.'

"Harley! Your missing it!" Joker's voice rang through the room. Slowly Harley lifted herself up from her dirty bathwater before wrapping a towel around her body. Opening the door to the bedroom she was met by Joker's laughter. "You know you have a very lovely scream Harley."

Making her way over to the bed she sat down next to him wrapping the towel around her body tight. "So I've heard." Silently they sat watching the tape that had made only half an hour ago. Harley's eyes red with tears and hair falling in strings across her face as she looking into the camera. She looked distressed and scared.

Harley's body jumped when she felt Joker's gloved hand run the length of her thigh. "I know I told you before but I really mean it. You have such a beautiful scream, nothing like I have ever heard before." Suddenly he jerked her towards him causing her to lay on her back him hovering over her.

"You know every day in Arkham I would wake up and think about your scream." He straddled her small body leaning in close to her face with a smile. "And everyday I would promise I would make you scream like that." He laughed as he slowly and roughly ran his hand up her side slowly pulling at her towel.

Her heart started to race as she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "And now that I have you where I want you...Lets hear it Harley." He leaned in closer to her face. "Scream."

She closed her eyes tightly and screamed. He laughed down at her before grabbing her face hard in his hands. "Come on Harl. I know you can do better then that. Scream again." Harley started to struggle to get out from under his heavy weight. The grip tightened on her jaw as he pushed her head down hard on the bed. "Scream damn it!"

She felt all the air leave her body when she did scream. The sound echoed off of every single wall in the room and who knows who else heard her but she didn't care anymore because now the his hand was no longer pinning her face down to the bed, but his mouth was.

Slowly she tired to pull away from him but he quickly brought her mouth back to his. Tonight she would not get away nor would she ever.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it has taken so long. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will have a bit more action and BATMAN! wooh! ______________________________ Blood dripped onto the tiled floor into a little crimson puddle at her feet. Her eye's slowly trail up her body following the stream of blood until she found herself looking into the mirror at herself. Blood covered her milk white flesh and poured from the mouth. The crimson liquid flowed freely from the short gashes that reached from the corner of her mouth to about two inches on her cheek forming a sick smile.

She slowly reached her shaking hand up to her bleeding mouth, placing her fingers between the sliced flesh watching as more blood pooled at her feet. Tears burned her eyes as she watched the cut skin start to tear again. Tears slowly started to slide down her bloody face burning when they reached the torn wound.

Cold hands snaked around her body pulling her back against something solid. Bringing her eyes up to the mirror she found herself looking into the dark eye's of her death. He slowly smiles at her placing both hands on her tummy. "Smile for my Harleen."

She screams. Her heart stops and her eyes go blank but she can still feel the sharp pain and feel the ripping flesh. Quickly the skin along her cheeks start to split until they reached the edge of her ears. Blood gushed from the fresh wound dropping heavily to the ground around both of them.

Her eyes shot open quickly as she sat up in the bed looking around for anything and nothing all at once. "Good your up." His voice called from the bathroom. Harley's hand's quickly found her mouth and traced around her cheeks, nothing. Her heart started to slowly as she began to relax. 'It had just been a silly dream.' She thought to herself. ' A horrible bloody scary dream.' She added.

Slowly she whipped the tears that had fallen from her eyes on the back of her hand as she pulled the sheets up around her body. "I was going to wake you up but you were just making such a fuss so I decided to allow what ever was scaring the shit out of you to do it for me." She heard him deep laugh come from the door way of the bathroom.

"I should be saying get dressed but I see that you now look like hum wet cat. So how about you jump in the shower really fast Cupcake." He looked her over for a moment before walking into the room towards the bed. Plopping down next to her he smiled at her. "How about uh..now."

Harley quickly got up from the bed not bothering to try and find clothes only to have to take them back off in a matter of two seconds. 'Pointless.' She thought as she walked passed the door way of the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it in her gut.

_  
Wrapping the towel around herself Harley walking back into the bedroom where she found Joker sitting on the bed pulling on his socks. Glancing at her he looked her over one good time before casting his attention back to his shoes. "Your clothes are already out." He said as he slid his foot into his old brown shoes.

Harley walked to his side of the bed and found the clothes he had chosen for her. Hesitantly Harley allowed the towel to fall around her before pulling on a black pair of pantie and bra of the same color. Pushing her hair away from her face she sat down next to the pail of clothing picking the dark stockings from the top.

After pulling them over her tone legs Harley moved on to the deep red dress that was covered in tiny black pinstripes. Standing back in front of the bed she pulled it on over her body. Harley smiled to herself after finding that it fit her like a glove, she ran her finger over the white lace that ran the top of the dress that matched the lace that ran the bottom.

It looked perfect and she had just the thing to match. Quickly Harley made her way across the room over to her shoe, searching she finally found what she was looking for, black and white heel wing tips. Sliding her stocking clad feet into the tiny shoes her smile grew.

Running her fingers through her messy curls Harley looked over at Joker who's face was void of emotion but his eyes seemed to be stuck on her. "So." She paused as she walked to him and sat next to him with a smile. "Where are we going?"

Joker chewed on the inside of the cheek as he tried to comprehend her, his mind had went blank and was now struggling to focus. "Umm." He touched the corner of his scare with the tip of his tongue before answering with a smile "Out." before getting up off of the bed and walking towards the door. He needed to get his thoughts back together. "When your done ah find Ringo. We need to get going." He mumbled before leaving Harley in the room.

Quickly Harley ran into the bathroom to look at herself. To herself she looked pretty but for some reason the Joker's reaction make her think other wise. Running her small fingers through her yellow/blond messy curls she sighed. "Can't please everyone Harley." She said out loud as she made her way out of the bathroom to find Ringo.

Ringo hadn't been that difficult for her to find with his yelling and screaming at the other men in the make-shift living room. Harley looked around in fascination as all of the men laoded there guns and bags before making there way out the door.

"Harley what are you doing just standing there come here!" Ringo yelled across the room at Harley who was now standing in the middle of the chaos. As quickly as she could she made her way to him. "Where are we going?" She asked as she watched Ringo as he loaded a few guns into a blue duffel bag.

"Don't know. No one knows till we get out into the van." He said as he picked another gun but instead of dropping it into the bag he held it out toward Harley. She looked down at what was being presented to her with confusion. Slowly she reached out and took the gun from the masked man. "I would hate if something happen to ya."

Harley looked over the gun before placing it in to the top of her stocking. "Thank you." She said softly as she followed him towards the door. "And I dont feel like dying today because you get killed." He laughed while walking to the black van that sat right outside of the door.

When Harley waited on Ringo to get into the van Harley felt a firm hand place on the center of her back. Quickly she turned her head to see that Joker standing close behind her watching the men get situated.

After everyone was in, including her and Joker they started to pull away from the warehouse. Today would be her first time going with Joker on one of his jobs, to say she was nervous was an understatement. Sighing she leaned her head against the darkly tented window and closed her eye as Joker explained where they were going. 


	23. Chapter 23

The sun had just risen in the sky when they finally arrived. Harley sat silently in the back next to Joker who was now staring at her. Looking over at him she saw that his face was blank of emotion, just those dark eyes staring into her like he could see right into her head. Before she knew it he was already up and getting out of the van.

She took a deep breath of the warm air before following behind him until they reached the out side of the van. Joker walked around the van in silence as Harley stood close to it while thugs carrying bags of guns walked past her. That's when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder.

"You ready for this kid?" Ring asked as he starred down at her through the holes in the face of the mask. She slowly nodded ask she looked up at him. "You really don't have to do much. Just do as your told and look cute." That lightened the mood a bit as Harley laughed.

"Ya know I think I can do that." She giggled running her slider fingers through her hair. When Joker came back around he quickly grabbed Harley's upper arm and barked to a few men to follow. Doing as they were told they followed close behind the two holding there guns close by just in case.

Harley had learned a few months back that when ever Joker went out he had at least two guys with some sort of weapon around him or in this case them. Half the time Joker did most of the shooting but every so often the thugs would get a chance to let a round go.

She felt the pressure of his fingers become tighter as they grew closer to the dark garage before them. 'Why would we meet someone here?' The tiny voice in the back of her head answered her with a sharp tongue. 'Why not?' Harley rolled her eyes at herself as she just followed Joker close at his side.

When they reached the darkness that lead into the wide open garage Harley heard a car pull up behind them. Looking over her shoulder she almost gasped. Two large almost nonhuman men got out of the two front doors. Her heart almost stopped. 'These can't be them men he is dealing with. They could eat him!' Harley thought before she watched one of the two men walk around the car and open the back door.

A cane exited the car before a green pinstriped pant clad leg stretched out after it. Slowly emerging from the car was a young (nasty) looking man with red hair and dark sun glasses. He wore a long black trench cote but left it open to bare his shirtless chest, three nasty looking scars in the shape of question marks across his chest.

Harley quickly looked away trying to figure out what Joker would want from such a man as him. Again she allowed herself one quick at the man again but this time he smiled at her. His yellow teeth showing causing his noise to crinkle raising his dark circle glasses a bit.

'God he is nasty.' She rolled her eyes at him and looked froward. "I see you have brought company Joker." His raspy voice filled her ears before Joker's laugh. She was quickly turned around by Joker who was smiling down at her. "Yes I would like you to meet.."

"Miss Quinzel I presume." The red headed man interrupted as he held his gloved hand out towards hers. Hesitantly she placed her hand into his unknowing what he would do. Slowly he pulled her small hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Then the hand on her shoulder was gone but now holding a gun to the man before her's head. "Touch her again and I will be sure that no one will ever be able to scarp your ass of these walls." The man just smiled wickedly looking at Harley as he spoke. "I just wanted to properly meet your lovely hostage."

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a loud click next to her from the gun, she slowly looked over to Joker who seemed to not be so entertained by the man who had her hand. Quickly she pulled her hand from his and placed both of them behind her back.

"You would shoot me. I have something you want." The man said backing unevenly away. Joker laughed. "Who is to say that I wont just shoot you and then rip everything around us apart until I found it? Not so smart are you Eddie?" Harley had to hold her breath to hold back a giggle.

The man held up his free hand before smiling at her. "I was just being friendly." He laughed before walking toward one of the two abnormally large men. Harley noticed that the man seemed to walk with a limp even with the cane that supported him. She wonder for a moment what could have possibly caused that before watching 'Eddie' took a set of keys from the man.

"Catch." He said to Harley before tossing the set of keys through the air. Panicking she backed closer into Joker who was standing behind her. Catching them he pulled them into his pocket quickly. "Thank I guess we will be on our way." He said as he grabbed onto Harley shoulder again intending to pull her along.

"So soon?" Eddie asked before the sound of a gun being loaded came from behind them. Joker laughed and looked over his shoulder at the red headed man. "Humm...yeaha." He said with burning eyes as he saw that the gun Eddie was holding in his hand was pointed directly at Harley's head.

"I wasn't finished speaking to Miss Quinzel." He said with a dark laugh. Harley slowly turned around to meet the man's eyes and his gun. "What." She snapped at him in a voice she found more harsh then before. "Well Miss Quinzel if you ever need a real man you know where to find me." He smiled at her before starting for his own car.

Before the Joker had time to react Harley was free from his grasp and in the prosses of doing a handspring followed by a back walkover kicking the red headed man in the head with full force. Landing perfectly on her feet Harley watched as the man fell to his knees holding his mouth as blood dripped between his fingers.

"I have one thanks and if you ever fucking call me 'Miss Quinzel' again it wont just be your mouth bleeding." She said before she saw that the two large me had there guns pointed towards her. Turing back she found that Joker and all of his men had there guns ready also. The sound of tires screeched to a halt right next to Harley's body within moments.

'It is him.' Her heart almost fell out of her body. Batman emerged from the car in a swift movement. "Its nice of you to join us Bat." Joker laughed making his was towards Harley. "But we were just leaving. Don't want to be late for the news. Harley here always gets grumpy when we miss the weather." He giggled before grabbing Harley hard before escorting her away but before he even made it a foot Batman tackled him.

Harley fell to the ground before watching a smear of black and purple pass her. While she tried to get to her feet she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as someone pulled her up by her hair. "You stupid bitch you knocked out my tooth." Eddie yelled at her before hitting her hard enough in the jaw to cause her to hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Gun shots rang through the air around her. Her mind slowly started to become hazy as her sight started to fade to black. Moments after another round of gun shots went off she felt her body being lifted and ran with. Closing her eyes she sighed letting everything become black. The last thing she heard was Jokers laughter and gun shots.

* * *

**Reviews=Updates **


	24. Chapter 24

**Not as long as the last chapter but I had a bit of a struggle to get this one going. **

* * *

Blood rushed to her head when she sat up in silence. The room was dark and cool around her, she sat for a moment looking around in the darkness searching for something her eyes just couldn't find, The Joker. Her heart sped and her hands trembled.

A noise broke her panic before she saw the door start to open, a small slither of light flooded into the room before it opened fulling allowing a larger man into the room. She waited and watched as he reached for what she assumed was the light switch before she broke the silence of the room. "Leave the light off." Her voice was distanced and cold.

Then the light was completely gone when he closed the door and started for the bed. She hugged her legs to her chest as she waited for the person to say something to her. Did he take her from Joker? Was he one of that 'Eddies' guys? It couldn't have been Eddie, this guy was way to tall. Will they kill you? What do they want? Question's filled her mind.

The bed shifted and sank when the man sat at the end. She could feel his closeness but saw nothing, thankfully. Then he spoke. "You blacked out from the hit." His voice sounded so familiar but her head was swimming with thoughts of Joker and of that Eddie guy. "They got him. I had to get you before they got you too."

She felt all of the breath leave her body than. They had Joker. Did they send him back to Arkham? Is he alright? Did he know where she was? How did it happen? A new set of questions sank into her head every secound. The man spoke again. "You have been out for about two days. We thought you might have not made it. You knocked the back of your head really damn hard when you fell."

That voice. Who was that? Then it registered, it was Ringo. That meant that she was back at the.... "Are we at the warehouse?" She asked softly. "No we dont know if its safe there yet." Harley nodded in the dark. "How long will he be..?" She trailed off as he answered. "We don't know. That's why we are here, we haven't heard from him yet. Normally we know something by now but nothing so far."

"So what are we going?" She heard his gruff laugh and could hear him smiling. "That's where you come in." She ran her fingers through her nasty hair. "What do you mean me? What am I supposed to do?"

Ringo looked over at the young woman that sat next to him. Was she really asking that? "We can't do anything until you or Joker gives us orders, but we have an issue there too some of the guys have a problem with taking orders from a woman." He watched in the dark her eyes grow large. Anger filled her tiny body as she let her arms fall away from her legs.

"Alright. Well looks like we need to have a meeting." She said darkly as she pulled her beaten body from the bed walking slowly across the room. Pausing at the door she turned back to the dark bed. "You coming?" She asked coldly but not waiting for his answer before she opened the room's door and walked into to the unknown hallway.

As she walked slowly down the hallway towards the light at the end she runs her slender fingers run down the dirty white walls. Voices become more clear as she moves closer towards the opening of the long hall way. When she reached the end she paused and took a look around. Men in masks were everywhere. Some just talking to other and some still patching the wounded up.

Harley moved slowly into the middle of the room noticing no one had even noticed her yet. Hopping on top of a tall box that sat almost in the center of the room she looked around again. A few men had looked over at her but most still carried on when there conversations.

Ringo stood in the hall way looking at Harley, who sat silently seeming to look around her deep in thought, as if everything around her was in a glass box and she was just observing. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was even with her bruised cheek and busted lip. Her dress was torn and stockings had runs but still she was like a Goddess sitting there. 'A Goddess of Chaos.' He thought to himself with a smile.

"Hello?" He could see her lips move but couldn't quite hear her and knew no one else did. "Hello!" She tired again louder. Her eyes started to get larger as she became more annoyed.

A gun shot ran through the air. Quickly everyone shut up and there eyes glued to Harley who sat innocently holding a small hand gun in her lap. "I said hello." She said calmly looking around her with a cold smile. "So I have a quick question for you all..." She paused fixing her hands in her lap. "..it wont take but a secound of your time, but who in this room has an issue with taking orders from me?" She smiled at each one of them as they shifted loudly and spoke softly.

She giggled placing the gun down next to her on the box. "Now don't be shy. Come on I can understand if you just can't bring yourself to take orders from your bosses so called girlfriend. I can handle it."

Ringo stood in the door way laughing silently to himself as he watched the young blonde tried to hide her anger. Then something completely unexpected happened. Someone had risen there hand. He almost laughed out loud then but kept his mouth shut.

Harley saw the hand rise and smiled to herself darkly. "So darling." She pointed at the man with his hand risen and becound him to come to her. When he reached the front she smiled down at him. "Whats your name?" She asked in a sweet hunny coated voice.

"Dave." Harley giggled crossing her legs placing her hand on to the shoulder of the man next to her. "Dave huh. Nice name. So Dave any last words?" She asked with a dark giggle before picking up the gun that sat next to her. "Wait wh.." The gun goes off.

Ringo's eye's almost flew out of his head. She just shot him? Blood was everywhere now and 'Dave's' dead body was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood and brain matter. Looking back up at Harley he found her with dark smile plastered across her blood stained face. The Joker would have been so proud of her he thought darkly.

Harley placed the warm gun back in her lap and smiled at the men that surrounded her. "So anyone else have an issue with me telling you what to do? Im sure Dave there would love some company." She waited for anyone else to speak up. Every eye in the room was glued to her but there mouths were sealed shut.

Giggled she hopped off of the box and walked thought the river of men with a smile. "Good. Now clean that up, Im sure it will start to smell." She said as she walked over to Ringo who was leaning in the hallway doorway. "So....?" He laughed darkly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good job kid."

Harley laughed and looked over her shoulder to see some of the men lifted Dave off of the ground. "So have you come up with an idea yet?" She looked back at him and nodded. "I need to find someone who can give me info on Arkham staff." Ringo nodded. "How soon do you need it."

She ran her fingers through her dirty hair. "As soon as I can get it." Ringo nodded. "Ill get right on that. Now you go take care of yourself. I don't need to have boss coming home to a sick or dead Harley." She giggled as she walked past him towards the make shift bedroom she had woken in.

* * *

**It seems a bit slow to me but there is dark Harley in it. So I got like hardly any reviews for the last two chapters so im thinking I am going to put this story on hold if I dont get many on this one. I feel like people are starting to fall off so I dont know....I guess we will have to see. But as always more reviews = faster updates. (I was trying to be nice to the IDK two people who reviewed the last chapter so I uploaded this one.)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello darlings! This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who reviewed last chapter. :) Your amazing and I love you!**

**So I made this chapter extra long for you (and I am running out of chapters but that doesn't matter.) I hope you like it and leave reviews please!**

* * *

"Quinn open up. I have something for you." He knocked hard on the door before leaning against the door frame. Slowly the door opened and blonde woman stepped out of the darkness of the room with her arms crossed. It had only been three days since he had last seen her yet she looks so different. She seemed to have a new light in her eyes, even contrasted against the deep purple circles that lined her pail blues.

Ringo held out the small folded paper to her. Her slender had wraps around it, taking it out of his hand and opening it. A small smile unfolds along with the paper.

'To my DeAr HarliQuiN.

HoW iS my litttle CupKake?? GooD I hopE. I hOpe you Can reAd thiS TheY wOnt giVe uS peNclice or PEns so I havE to UsE a CraYonE. ItS mY FavOrite ColOR. AnY WayS I heaR yOu havE been WORKING ReaLLy Hard arouNd therE. AlREadY ThrEe dEaD iM sHockEd.'

Harley giggled for a moment thinking about the other two deaths. The first was an accident, he just so happened to be at the wrong place at the right time. The secound wasn't really her fault. Otis had found out on of the guys had snuck into her room and stolen some of her underwear. Poor guy. She read on.

'i HopE yOuR sleePing wElL i KnoW I aM.' She could hear him laugh in her head. 'SoO I shoUlD bE oUt of hErE bY neXt MonTh. i WoUlD sooNer buT SeEms LiKe tHeY UppppeD the SecuritY siNce LaSt tIme. bUt iM sUrE yOu wIlL Do GreAt!!!'

She sighed. She couldn't wait a month for him! She wanted him back now! Huffing she read on.

' SooO i MuSt lEaVe YoU nOw CupeKake. hoPe yoUr Day iS aS GooOD aS MinE.

-JoKEr.'

Folding the paper back she held it in her hand tight before looking back at Ringo. "How did you get this?" She asked walking closer to him as she folded her arms across her chest. "Don't know." She rolled her eyes before starting for her bedroom door.

"Oh and I found someone who can help with your hacking." She paused and turned around to face him. "Hacking?" He nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper with a name and an address on it. "You said you wanted Arkham's staff. This guy can get you into any file in Arkham's data base."

She pulled the paper from his fingers and looked over it. "How much are we paying him?" Ringo laughed. "Pay? This guy doesn't even know what is happening." Harley let out a short giggle. "This could be fun."

Ringo smiled under his mask. "You want me to bring him to you?" She shook her head with a faint smile. "Actually I think it might be nice to get out of the house, I mean its a nice night out." A giggle slipped from her lips before she slipped into her bedroom to get ready.

Ringo stepped out into the living room where everyone seemed to be chatting and watching the news. "Alright guys looks like Miss Quinn has decided we should go out tonight. We don't need everyone but I think its best if we did have most. We are taking the white van so who ever is left will have to take the black one. Everyone got it?"

As an answer everyone quickly started moving a bout and heading out of the doors. 'Tonight is her big night.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the warehouse.

____________________

It didn't take long before both vans were filled with weapons and men. Ringo stood waiting outside of the white work van waiting on Harley to come out of the front door, which didn't take that long. His jaw dropped.

Walking out of the warehouse she was dressed in a slightly large pinstriped black jacket that was buttoned on both sides, under she wore skin tight black jeans covered by knee high leather boots. Her hair fell in bright ringlets around her face brightening her eyes which were dramatically lined dark.

Giggling she walked up to Ringo who seemed to be staring at her. "I wanna drive." She said with a bounce as she held out her hand for the keys. Blinking a few times he pulled the keys from his pocked. "Your as bad as the boss." He laughed as she walked around to the other side to get in. "What can I say I don't get out much." She giggled as she hopped in and slammed the door.

_____________________

Slamming on the breaks Harley cut the van off before looking over at Ringo who seemed to be unfazed by her driving skills. (Which she had none to speak of.) Giggling she let the door sling open as she hopped out of the seat and on to the ground with a loud 'click.'

When she reached the front door of the small apartment she looked back to see Ringo walking quickly over to her. "Can you hurry up. I mean I would like to get this over sometime tonight." She said in a scolding whisper. He chuckles to himself as he quickening his pace towards her.

Leaving against the door she waited for him impatiently. Finally reaching her he pushed gently at her arm for her to move and she did. She watched as he silently picked the lock on the door with a pocket knife. Surprised when the door slowly opened she smiled. "Good job." He looked up at her and nodded.

Slowly Harley walked into the small dark and dirty apartment. 'He must still be asleep, how nice.' She giggled to herself as she made her way to the closest hall way searching each room. Harley stopped at the last door on the left, smiling to herself.

Quietly she opened the door, entering the room without a sound. Reaching the bed she slowly slipped into it and found the man there, he was sound asleep facing her. He was a heavy man, dark hair unkept beard. Leaning in close she smiled as he snored.

Giggling she wrapped her arms around the overly feed man, he woke with a start moving quickly towards the wall that blocked him from getting away from her. Placing her finger over his mouth she shhhed him with a smile. "Now is that any way to great someone?"

When she saw that he was slowly calming down she pulled her finger away from him mouth. "W-Who are you?" Giggling she got up on her knees and looked down at him. "Well you see I am in need of your hacking ability." He slowly started sitting up and looked at her a bit harder.

"I don't know what your.." She placed her small hand over his mouth again. "Here is my offer, You help me I will let you live, I will even through in how ever much cash I have on me but if you don't help me I will cut you up into little pieces and hide them all over the place, like a scavenger hunt." She got close to his face with a small smirk. "What do you say?"

He looked into her light blue eyes. 'This bitch is crazy.' The thought to himself before nodded. "Perfect now lets go fat boy." She said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him off of the bed. They made there way quickly towards his small living room, pushing him to the couch Harley sat in his lap with a sick smile.

"So whats your name?" "Jason." She giggled pulling off his glasses. "Jason huh? My ex boyfriends name was Jason. I killed him." She said blankly as she put on the man's glasses. "Well you can call me what ever you want, I mean if my name bothers you."

She smiled at him as she thought of a new name for the man. "What about Nick, its simple and I might not forget it." He nodded and gave her a fake smile. "Well Nick, do I need to bring your computer to you or you to your computer?"

"Well I really need to go to my office that's where it is." Getting off of his lap she holding out his glasses with one finger waited on him to get up also. Taking the glasses from her got up and headed slowly towards the hall way that they had just been down. He lead her into his office, it was dirty with many wires and computer parts everywhere.

Sitting down in an overly large chair he looked up at the young blonde woman. "So what is it I need to do for you?" Leaning against the wall next to his monitor Harley sighed. "I want you to hack into Arkham's data base and give me any female psychiatrists."

Nodded he quickly went to work on his computer. Every now and then he could looked over at the blonde woman who seemed to be in her own little world. She looked really young, younger than himself 19 or even 20. He wanted to ask but knew that wouldn't be the best idea knowing that she could be armed.

After about ten minutes of waiting he finally got into the data base. "Alright well here is a list of staff." Harley purked up a bit as she leaned down to looked at the screen. Sitting on the man's knee Harley started to go through each file. She needed someone who she could easily impersonate.

"Bingo." She said softly clicking on a picture of a young woman in her 20's with black hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled. "Does she look like me?" She ask in a sweet voice to 'Nick.' He gave her a nervous smile and nodded. "Yeah she kinda does."

Harley giggled. "Perfect. Do you have some paper and a pen?" He moved around a bit trying not to knock the woman off of his knee. Finding a note pad and a black ink pen he placed it in her hands. Quickly she wrote down the woman's name and her address before ripping the page out of the pad. Handing it to him with a smile she got up off of his knees.

"Thank you." She folded the paper and placed it into her pocket. "And guess what, you live and you get..." She paused as she dug through her pocket pulling out a small bundle of cash and placing it in the man's hand. "..how ever much that is. Don't spend it all in one place." She giggled as she leaned in to his face alittle. "Ya know your really cute. You should really think about going out more. You never know you might meet someone." She kissed his cheek before starting for the door. When she reached the door frame she giggled and turned back to him.

"Oh and I might just pop back in on ya." Giggling still she hung to the door frame getting close to it with a smile. "My boyfriends in the loony ben so it gets a bit lonely." She giggled again as she pushed herself off of the door frame walking back out into the living room leaving the man to ponder her words.

Ringo greeted her. "So where to next." She smiled at him and placed the piece of note book paper in his gloved hand. "You drive." She said as she made her way to the door.

* * *

**Oh and on a last note I need a female's first and last name so if you review please give me the first lady's name that pops into your head!**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this took so long. I know Im a slacker. Well just a warning there is lots of blood in this chapter so if you dont like that kinda stuff.....wait then why are you reading this. lol. Anyways I hope to have the next chapter up soon, maybe sometime this week or tonight, who knows. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

* * *

Ringo looked over at Harley who was looking out of the window wide eyed, as if it was the first time she had seen the world. Maybe it was, maybe it was the first time she had seen it with her new eyes. The Joker had a nack for making people look at things in a different light. Glancing at her again he wondered how she saw things now, he could tell that something in her had changed just by the look in her bright blue eyes but he wasn't sure how far gone she really was. Laughing to himself silently 'Looks like we will find out.' he said to himself before he looked back towards the road.

"Are we there yet?" She asked sharply, turning to look at him. He laughed out load this time. "Were close dame don't get your panties in a bunch." Harley rolled her eyes sliding down farther into the seat placeing her heels loudly on the dash board. Looking over at her feet then back up at her face he snorted. "Ya know if the boss caught you doing that he would have your neck."

Harley laughed. "Im not scared of the big bad wolf." Ringo smiled under his mask. "You should be." He said softly as he pulled into a dark drive way. She looked over to see him turn off the head lights but kept the van running. "So what are you going to do?" She smiled at him as she opened the door and began to get out. "Im going to go in there and ask her nicely if she will hand over her ID and such."

Ringo couldn't help but laugh. "Really and if she doesn't?" After getting out she turned back to look at him with an innocent smile. "She wont. Now I want you to wait here for a little while, give me about five minutes then start coming. Ill try and leave the door unlocked for ya, but Im not giving any promises." She giggled slamming the door after her blowing him a kiss through the window before heading towards the house they were parked in front of.

Reaching the front door she rang the door bell repeatedly as she waited. The door quickly opened presenting a younger woman about 25 with dark chocolate hair and bright blue eyes. Harley smiled at the obviously annoyed woman. "Hello, my name is Amanda Thomas and I was wondering if I could use your phone. Mine was cut off and I really need to get a hold on my husband to let him know we are alright, my son is in the van waiting. It would really help me if you would allow me to."

The woman sighed and opened the door wider. "Yeah I guess I could let you. I would hate if something like that happened to me. Come on in the phone is in the din. I was just making dinner." Harley smiled at the woman and passed through the door way. "You have such a lovely home Miss...Im sorry I didn't catch your name." The brunette smiled at Harley as she closed the door behind her. "Oh, how rude of me my name is Scarlet Rusett. So how long have you been living in the neighborhood. I know everyone by face but Iv never seen you around."

Harley faked a laugh as she made her way toward the din. "Oh we just moved in a few days ago. Im surprised you haven't seen the large moving vans around." Scarlet giggled as she headed to opposite way towards the kitchen. Standing in the din she looked around.

She could tell that the woman lived alone by the lack of furniture and abundancy of books. Walking slowly across the room Harley found her purse. "Bingo." She whispered to herself as she opened the bag. In it she found exactly what she was looking for. First she pulled out the Arkham ID badge than her office keys. Lastly she pulled out her wallet but before she could open it a sharp pain filled the back of her head.

"Shit!" She screamed as she hit the hard wood. Looking up she found the tiny brunette holding a French rolling pin up above her head. "I knew you were lying! What do you want!" The woman started screaming at her. Placing her hand to the back of her head she could feel the warm liquid cover her fingers. 'Great.' She thought to herself.

Before the woman could hit her again with the pin she swiftly kicked her in the back of her knees causing them to buckle and her to fall the the floor. Getting up Harley picked the pin up off of the floor and laughed. "Not so bad anymore are ya?" Turing away for her she started for the kitchen but when the woman rose she quickly grabbed onto Harley's hair pulling her back. "Im not done with you!" She screamed spinning Harley around and hit her in the face with her fist. Dropping the pin she stumbled backwards and ran into a sharp corner of the desk.

Holding her mouth Harley coughed up the blood that ran down her throat. "You bitch!" She screamed as she grabbed the first thing her hands landed on, which happened to be a letter opener. As the woman picked up the pin and started for her again Harley plunged the sharp letter opener into the woman's throat causing her to drop the pin and gag. Pulling upwards hard the makeshift knife ripped through her skin and muscle until it reached her hard jaw bone. Blood poured out of the wound onto the floor and all over both of them. Laughing Harley as she pulled the letter opener out of the bleeding woman before whipping it on her already bloody shirt. "That's what you get for opening up for strangers bitch."

As the woman fell to the bloody hard wood Harley looked up to find Ringo standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked harshly.

Ringo looked over to a very bloody Harley. "So this is your asking nicely?" She laughed. "I told you she wouldn't say no." He moved father into the room still with his arms crossed. "So tell me how are you supposed to get your hair that color within an hour?"

She looked down at the corps that lay in the floor at her feet. He had a point. "I could always rip her hair out." Ringo laughed. "Or I could just ask my girlfriend to let you borrow a wig. She has one that almost looks that color." Harley turned around to look at the masked man. "Sounds like a great idea now can you get there within the next 20 minutes?" He nodded she smiled and picked up the set of keys from the table where the dead woman's purse was. "Great take my car." She tossed the keys at him, catching them he started out of the room.

Looking back at the blood woman at her feet Harley sighed. "Alright Scarlet Rusett lets get a move on." She mumbled as she grabbed a stiff arm and started pulling her backwards out of the room.

A wide trail of blood followed the women as they headed for the hall way Harley assumed to lead to the bedrooms. "You are not as light as you my think you are. You weigh what 130 135? God your a fat ass." She grunted as she struggled to pull her down the hall way.

Reaching the last room on the left Harley opened the door. 'Bingo' she pushed the door fully open before dragging the body across the bedroom floor. Dropping the woman's arm Harley stretched her arms upwards. "Next time I will bring a wagon." She giggled as she walked over to another door. Opening it she found that it was the bathroom. Flipping the lights on Harley looked around then back out into the room where the body lay lifeless in the center of the floor. "Well I just cant leave you all by your self now can I."

Harley walked back into the bedroom grabbing the woman by her hair this time, pulling her into the bathroom. Dragging the woman over to the shower she dropped her head, allowing it to land hard on the hard floor. Blood slowly started to pool around her but Harley just ignored it.

Harley ran her bloody fingers through her curly blonde hair sighing. "Ya know Im alittle nervous. I mean this is kinda the first time I have ever done anything like this." She turned the hot water on in the sink and waited as it heated up. "If this doesn't go well tonight I could end up back in Arkham." She sighed as she picked up a hair tie pulling her hair up in a tight bun. "I don't think I could do that again. Bad food no one to talk to. Have you ever eaten the food?" She laughed. "Of course you haven't who am I kidding."

Steam started to bellow from the water before Harley pulled the wash cloth from the sink and placed it under. "You did a nasty number on my lip darling, Ill give you that you can hit like a man. But that's ok Im still learning." Harley pulled the warm cloth from the water and started to wash her face and neck washing the blood from her skin.

After her skin was cleansed of the dry blood Harley turned the water off and looked over at the blooding dead woman. She giggled softly to herself. "Ya know you don't look so good doll."

* * *

The house felt empty when Ringo returned with the wig Harley had wanted. Most of the men had stayed in the van still waiting on something to happen but Ringo know that it would be much longer before they were on there way to Arkham. Catching a glimpse of light from down the hall way, so he made his way towards it.

As he walked he noticed the deep crimson stain that lead towards that end of the house. Confused he continued down the hall way to the rather large bedroom. Looking in he found Harley sitting on the vanity holding a bowl and eating something green while she looked over towards the bed where he got his answer to his confusion.

Walking farther into the room he handed Harley the heavy bag. Smiling at him she placed the bowl down next to her and stuck the last peice of cucumber into her mouth. Opening the bag she pulled out the dark chocolate wig and placed it on her head. Bending down and looking over her shoulder she pulled it even and smiled.

"Perfect!" She looked over at Ringo with her smile. He laughed. "Ya know that is just creepy." She giggled as she hopped off of the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Her lip was still a deep red and trying to bruise as was her left cheek but other than that she looked beautiful. Deep down he know his feeling for her were wrong and if anyone where to ever find out it would be his death but he just couldn't shake them some days, today being one of them.

"Alright. Now what to do with miss priss over there? I mean should we leave her there or take her? I myself have grown fond of her." She giggled and looked over to Ringo who seemed to be in his own little world. "Umm..Well Boss would normally have someone dump her somewhere."

"Then that is what we will do. Have someone come get her and dump her where ever, just not on the side of the road, she deserves better." She giggled and started for the hall way. "Oh and Im gunna take the car, yall meet me up there, just in case something happens." He watched her leave the room and he felt something in him swell. God he needed to get away form her for a while, after this he would.

_____________

Arkham Island was an hour drive away. There was only one way in and out of it and that was through a large gate. Guards swarmed around it causing her heart beat to quicken. Pulling up slowly she reached for her purse grabbing the ID card as one Guard spotted her and stopped her.

Rolling down her window she smiled at him. "How are you doing tonight Doc?" She giggled. "Im doing just fine how about you?" He leaned ageist the car door and smiled back at her. "Doing great Miss Rusett. Why you here so late and what happened to you?" Harley panicked alittle, she had forgotten about her bloody lip and bruised cheek. "Umm I decided on the way to my car I would slip and fall down some stairs." She giggled. "And Im here to see one of my patents. They have been having nightmares."

He nodded. "Alright Miss you go and be careful. Its a full moon and you know how they act on nights like these." She smiled at him and nodded. "I will. Thank you." He back away from her car and allowed her through. Pulling into a space close to one of the side doors Harley parked and got out of the small red car.

Moments later she saw the van pulling to the gate. Slowly Harley made her way towards the front doors of the Asylume. 'This is it.'

* * *

**So how did you like it! The fun is about to start soon. I can't wait! Oh and the idea with the cucumber is because that is what Im eating lol. I just thought I would through that out there!**

**We dont have many chapter left so review review review~**


	27. Chapter 27

Walking through the doors she was greeted by silences. She made her way down the dimly lit hall way until she reached a large desk, finding it empty she kept walking. The only sound she could hear was the faint clicking of her shoes on the hard stone floor. Feelings and memories came rushing back to her as she made her way to the first hall way. She wondered where she would find him but that thought was interrupted by a high pitched voice behind her.

"Miss Rusett what are you doing here at this time of night?" For a moment Harley stood still wondering if the woman was actually speaking to her, but when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder she turned around to face the red headed doe eyed woman.

"Oh my what happened to you?" She asked in a very caring voice. Blinking a few times Harley remembered her bruises and bloody lip. "Umm..Well I actually got into a car accident earlier." She smiled faintly as the woman's face fell into shock. "Oh, Im so sorry! Today just hasn't been a very good day for you has it Miss Rusett. An accident on top of what happened. So what are you doing here, arnt you supposed to be in bed or something?"

For a moment Harley was panicked. What was she going to say. She couldnt just say she wanted to see Joker.. Who knows if she is even his doctor of not. Thinking to change the subject she smiled. "When I got hit I guess I hit my head pretty hard, what happened today?"

The woman's eye brows seem to shoot up into her hair line. "Oh my, you must have hit your head pretty hard to forget that. Well see I dont know how far you remember but today was your first session with...the Joker. He was given to you becase his last doctor, . During one of there sessions Joker asphyxiated him because he kept asking about that hostage...the one that he kidnapped here, I can never remember her name...something strange." She laughed. "Anyways they gave you him and today he tried the same thing on you...only he tried to...." The woman paused and bit her lip. "Umm force you.."

Harley saw red. He was trying to force himself of some woman! Inwardly she was glad she had killed the bitch. Apparently the young redhead saw Harley's anger and quickly began talking again. "He said it was because you reminded him of his "Old lady" we aren't sure what he means but he let you go and thats all that matters...right?"

Laughing softly Harley nodded. "Well I was just here to check up on some things and maybe see if I can't talk to Joker about why he did what he did today. Oh and do you know how to get into his paper work I really need some more info about his hostage."

The woman smiled and nodded before pulling a set of keys for her pocket. "Here ya go. This will unlock about everything 'sides for your office." Harley smiled and took the keys from her hand. "Thanks." Harley started to walk away before the girl spoke again. "Oh yeah if you need anything there should be a guard somewhere close, I think he is still checking rooms. So just scream."

Harley held in a giggle when she heard this, she wouldn't be the one screaming.

She walked down the dark hallway silence surrounding her still. She wasn't sure exactly where she was headed but something told her she was close to her destination. Stopping Harley found herself standing infrount of the evidence room. Slowly she pulled out the keys and unlocked the large metal door.

Stepping inside she closed the door behind her. The room was dimly light and packed. Slowly she moved around the room following the letters on each locker until she found the U section. Unlocking the set of lockers she opened each one until she found 'Unknown 5.' inwich she found a large brown box and three large folders. Opening the first she was greeted by the word 'JOKER.'

Stacking each of the three folders together she placed them on top of the large brown box. Pulling it off of the self Harley held it on her hip as she made her way out of the room.

Walking in silence she found another door, this time it was the woman's bathroom. Pushing the door open with her back Harley walked into the brightly light bathroom. Stopping at the first stall she pushed open the door. Placing the box on top of the toilet she walked back out into the dark hallway.

Slowly she pasted cell by cell glancing into each. After a long walk she found herself standing before the last cell, the isolation cell. Sighing Harley started for the door.

"Y-your-r HER." A deep scratchy whisper came for the cell to her left. Following the voice Harley found an young man standing in the shadows with his hands lightly touching the glass door. "You have been spoken of and now you stand here. We knew an angel would came from the darkness and find us. You look like her you know..of course you know." He started to tail off than, touching his fingers lightly on the glass as he looked her over.

Confused she moved closer to his cell to get a better look at the man. He was blonde and dark eyed. He was but skin and bones, his back hunched a bit gave him an earrie broken look. When he moved his head up slightly she could see a deep scar across his forehead that she assumed circled his head.

"What do you mean? Who do you think I am." His dark eyes shot up to look into her bright ones. "You are She. The one He speaks of often. The one who We know will save us. She has come to see Him but he will not know like We know. We see who She really is."

The man was making no seance. "What is your name?" She watched as his face fell in confusion. "We think it is Jervis, but We are unsure."

Harley backed away from the cell slightly with a nod. "I will be right back." She said softly as she watched him run his finger tips down the glass. "We know." He said before backing into the darkness of his cell.

Slowly she walked to the isolation cell and unlocked it. Taking a deep breath Harley walked into the dark room, closing the door behind her.

The room was pitch so she stood where she was. Looking around the room she tried and strained her eyes to see if she could even see him. Hearing something move she froze. He knew she was here.

"Well well well." A dark voice came from across the room. "Did you not get enough earlier?" Harley felt her heart start to pound in her ears. "I needed to talk to you." She said softly not wanting him to hear her. He laughed. "Isn't that what got you in trouble last time. Your need to speak."

She could see his outline now, he was coming closer to her. "Well this time its important." His laughter was closer this time. "What could possibly be so important you lock yourself in a cell with a killer?" This time she laughed. "Whats so funny Doc.?"

Harley felt a rush of confidence when she realized he hadn't figured it out. "Maybe I like it." He was standing right in front of her now, she felt his hand run up her hip to rest on her side. "Well maybe you should be locked up here." She looked up at his dark face. "So, what about your old lady. Don't you miss her?" She rose an eyebrow she knew he was unable to see.

He chuckled and moved closer to her, pining her to the cold metal door. "Of course I miss her but what she doesn't know what hurt her." Rage flooded Harley's vains. Blinking up at him she laughed. "Well what if she finds out?" She felt his face move closer to her. "She wont, because it wont leave this room, nether will you." He laughed and pushed himself into her hard.

That was the last straw. Using all of her strength she pushed him for her before hitting his as hard as she could across his jaw. Stumbling back alittle Joker looked at the small woman's outline. For a moment he was shocked, she had just hit him, hard. Than rage filled him, grabbing her he slung her across the room causing her to hit her head hard on the concrete wall.

Shreaking in pain Harley held her head. "Fucking asshole!" She screamed before kicking him directly in his rib cage. Grunting from the impact he grabbed her kicking leg and pulled her harshly from her sitting position letting her head hit the stone floor.

"Stupid bitch." He dropped to his knees and held her small body down by her chest. "You really fucked up now." He laughed and moved in closer to her face. He froze.

Two bright blue eyes look back up at him, the same bright blue eyes he had scorched into the back of his mind, Harley's eyes. Grabbing her top he pulled down the right shoulder. Her skin was to dark to see but when he ran his hand between her shoulder and the top of her breast he found what he was looking for. Her scar.

"Harley." He said softly. She just lay there silently looking up at him, still trapped under him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in the same tone.

"I came to help you but it is apparent that you have been doing just fine without me." Her tone was sharp and quick. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Get off of me." She said simply. Slowly he lifted himself off of her and pulled her up by the hard roughly. Silently she moved across the room to the door. Pulling the card through the id card lock the door opened. Standing in the door way she looked back over at him, he was still standing there silent. "Today please." She said sharply before walking out of the cell and back towards the hall way.

When he finally stepped out of the cell he saw her standing in front of another cell, opening it. "What are you doing?" He asked, closing the cell door behind him.

"What does it look like?" She slid the card through the lock causing the glass door to creak open before she started to walk away, he followed shortly after.

When they reached the bathroom Harley stopped in front of the door to wait on Joker. When she finally saw him she grabbed him hard by his shirt and drug him through the door down the the first stall. "What the hell woman." He hissed at her but she ignored it and pushed him into the stall closing the door behind them.

"Thats it." He hissed before grabbing the back of her head and slamming it into the stall door, he grabbed her neck and held her chin up to face him. "Have you lost your fucking mind Harley?" A smile spread across her face and in a secound her arms where around his neck and she was kissing him hard.

For a moment he was frozen but in a matter of secounds he was slabbing her harder against the door and kissing her back. After a minute he broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. Leaning into her ear he smiled. "You really have lost it haven't you." She giggled and nodded.

Pulling the wig off of her head he ran his fingers through her long blonde curls. "I like you better this way." She laughed biting her lip. "Your clothes are in the box." She said softly. Glancing over his shoulder he found what she was talking about.

Letting her go he turns and opens the box. There inside was his suit and shoes. Laughing he looked back at her. She smiled at him and opened the stall door. "Make it quick." She giggled as she stepped back out of the stall. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright so this is a rather short chapter but this is actually only part 1 or chap. 28. I think I may just add the secound half to chapter 29. I just needed something to post to say thank you for all the new reviews! So if you wish for the next chapter (part) to come soon REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Standing before the mirror she ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair. Softly she touched her swollen lip and sighed. 'Stupid bitch.' She thought to herself before sitting up on the sink as she waited. Hearing a knock on the door she jumped. 'Oh god.' She hopped off the sink and pulled on her wig before she made her way to the door.

Opening it a crack she stuck her head out. "Can I help you?" There before her was a guard who looked very unhappy to see her. "Well doctor it looks like two patients are loose and Im going to have to escort you off the grounds." Her eyes grew large for a moment, only a short moment before a smile creeped onto her face.

"Alright well let me get my stuff together and I will be right out. Ok?" He nodded and backed away for the door closing it. Quickly she made her way across the small room to the stall where Joker was. "What are we going to do!" She whispered.

The door quickly opened and he walked out in front of her. "We are going to walk out of here unharmed." A puzzled look sank into her features as she looked up to the man she had found herself unable to look away from. "How are we going to..."

"Haven't I told you not to ask me questions!" He hissed at her as he pushed her out of his way. "Now I want you to go out there and distract him." She nodded. "Than what are you going to do?" He laughed before pushing her towards the door. "I haven't got that far." Quickly she was pushed into the hall way.

She caught herself on the door frame and looked to her left to find the guard was still standing there. "Are you done?" She nodded and walked alittle farther a head of him. Hearing him walk behind her she glanced over her shoulder, the bathroom door opening caught her eye.

A smile formed on her painted lips as she faced forward again only for a moment before dropping to her knee. "Shit." She hissed placing both hands on the ground in front of her.

"What, what happened?" The guard asked in a deep annoyed voice. She rolled her eyes but kept kept her act going. "I dropped my contact. I must have not put it in right. I seem to have an issue with that lately." She giggled fakley as she touched the ground with her fingers.

Dropping to his knees with a sigh he started searching for what he thought was a lost contact. Glancing over her shoulder once more she was faced with a deep purple pant leg. A loud thud was heard before the guards head crashed into the stone floor.

When Joker lifted his head blood spewed from his mouth and ran down his chin. Bringing his head back down hard Joker smiled as he worked. Slamming the guards head over and over again into the now crimson colored stone. Slowly Harley got up from her knees and stood behind Joker.

For a moment she felt like the room was spinning, her first thought was that she had gotten up to fast but when nausea flooded her body she had to place a hand on the wall next to her.

Joker slowly rose to his feet admiring his work for a moment. Smile still stretched across his face he glanced over to Harley. His smile slowly faded as he watched the color drain from her face. For a moment he was just about to ask if she was ok but scratched the idea from his mind.

"What the hell are you doing move your ass Harl." He hissed before walking toward her and grabbing her arm. She slowly followed behind him as he drug her down the hall way. Getting annoyed he stopped causing her to trip over her feet alittle.

Bending over her wrapped her arms about her knees and flipped her over his shoulder. Again nausea washed over her, tears started to fall down her cheeks. She felt so bad, like she wanted to vomit but unable to.

Walking quickly he made his way to the front entrance, passing the large desk at the front. Then he paused. Laying across the desk was a young woman's body, blood dripped from her neck and her eyes were closed. Dead. He laughed to himself before walking again.

When Joker walked out of the Asylum he wore a smile and walked proudly down the steps with his woman on his back. He was free. For now.

Spotting the van he walked towards it but paused when he heard a small moan from behind him. He laughed for a moment. "If you vomit on me Harl. it will be the last thing you do." He warned as he continued to walk.

Ringo was leaning against the van smoking watching as Joker walk towards them. For a moment he was confused, seeing something over his shoulder. Soon he realized it was Harley that was draped over his shoulder. He laughed. She must have been slow.

Opening the side door for them Joker tossed Harley in first before he stepped in. Dropping his cigarette he chuckled to himself before walking around the van. Time to go to work.

* * *

Oh yeah we only have two more chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright so this is both 28 part 2 and 29. Hope you like it. We only have one last chapter!**

* * *

"We are going to the warehouse first." Joker started towards the front as the van took off through the gates. Ringo glanced over his shoulder before nodding. "You want me to take her in?" Plopping down into the passenger seat he shook his head. "No I need to have a word with her, I think its time to put her back into her place."

Dread washed over Ringo for a moment, taking a moment he looked up into the review to see Harley curled into a small ball next to a box of explosives.

"After we dumb Harley are we going to...." Joker held up his hand and nodded. "Yes but dont say anything around her." Ringo looked at him confused. She was knocked out and might not be awake for few hours and he is worried about talking around her. He held in his laughter. He really has lost it. Silence filled the van.

When they reached they reached the warehouse Joker got up from his seat and headed back towards Harley's sleeping form. Lifting her small body up into his arms he made his way to the back exit of the van, kicking it hard he hopped down pulling Harley's body closer to his chest.

Walking through his makeshift home he carried Harley to 'their' bedroom, across the room and layed her softly on the bed. Looking down on her he felt anger wash over him. She was more trouble then she was worth. Balling his fists he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw her shift alittle in her sleep. Gritting his teeth he wished he could just do it. Wrap his hands around her slender neck until she turned blue. Smiling at the image he had painted himself he slowly took off his jacket.

He continued to think of other ways he could kill her, he wouldn't shoot her. No too simple not personal enough, like giving someone cash for Christmas. He would have to make it original and meaningful. He laughed softly to himself. Rolling up his sleeves slowly he envisioned cutting her body open and drawing her a lovely portrait with her blood on the wall.

Then he paused mid roll. Then what? Would he be able to go back to how it was before her? She had been around for a few months now. Would it be the same? So many emotions wash over him at once but his thought was cut off when her heard a soft sigh come from behind him.

Slowly she opened her eyes, bury shapes formed before a sick feeling came over her. Holing her hand to her mouth she sighed. Moving her head over she found Joker giving her a strange look. She watched him get up and walk around the bed over to her.

Before she even knew what was going on she was being lifted from the bed and slabbed up agents the bedroom wall. "What the fuck was that!" He yelled at her.

"What!" She asked shreaking. Truly unsure of what he was talking about she gave him a confused glare. "At Arkham you just stopped. We could have been caught because of your dumb ass!" He pushed her to the ground hard beside his feet. "Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself Harley!"

She just looked up at him, tears filled her bright blue eyes. "HUH!" He yelled.

That was it she quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him down to the floor with her before straddling his chest placing a knee on each arm pinning him down. "Do you!" She hissed in his face.

He laughed. "You think your the shit dont you Harleen." The name slithered off his tongue like fire. Placing a hand on his throat she pushed down. "Don't FUCKING call me that name!" He laughed even harder. "What are you gunna do Harley? Kill me! Then what, where will you go? Who will take care of you?"

It was her time to laugh. "What makes you think I need you? Huh? I don't need you! You apparently need me or else I would have been laying dead back in Arkham." She pushed down harder on his neck. Struggling he managed to over power her and knock her off of him.

Getting up quickly he pulled Harley up by her shirt. "Well maybe I didn't want to make it that fucking easy on you!" He hissed before hitting her hard against her left cheek. Falling to the floor tears started to run down her face. He laughed before pulling her up by her arm and forcing her against the wall again.

"I guess your right you don't need me. Hell you could have sent me a fucking note telling me to pack my shit when you found that skank doctor you were so fond of!" She hissed through clinched teeth.

Shoving her harder against the wall by her neck he glared into her eyes. "Its power Harley! Do you really think I would actually do that! Huh! I may be sick cupcake but not that sick. You should know by now your the only woman I have allowed in my bed to live." He hissed the last words to her.

He ran one finger down her red cheek with a smile. "I have to get to work. It was lovely talking with you though." He laughed before pulling her to his body then pushing her onto the bed. Walking at a slow pace out of the door.

Laying there looking up at the ceiling in shock. Dizziness washed over her body before she shot up and ran towards the bathroom dropping to her knees and hang her head over the toilet. Whipping the side of her mouth she pushed her back against the wall and sighed.

What was happening to her? She couldn't get sick, he would kill her the instant he found out. Tears started to fall down her face. He was right. She needed him. She loved him. She was madly in love with a killer, the same killer who taught her everything he knew. The killer who gave her his hand to hold when she was slipping into the darkness.

Pulling herself from the floor she made it back to the bedroom. Sitting on the end of the bed she looked down at her hands. Something in the back of her mind told her to leave while she had the chance but her heart just couldn't allow her to do it.

Even though her body was badly beaten and mind was tired she just couldn't bring herself to move or to leave. Tears dripped from her chin to the palm of her hand. Then the sound of shattered glass filled the room. Shards flew around the room and feel to the floor and the window was smashed in.

The wind blow Harley's blonde hair around as she watched as the dark figure begin to stand before her. It was the Batman.

Dark eyes rose to meet hers as a smile crept onto her lips. She was a smiling mess. Her hair was in knots and thrown in every direction, her makeup smeared down her eyes and she looked to have been ran over. Yet still she was a beautiful disheveled smiling angel. He felt bad for her for a moment, that moment passed when she hit him in the face with a lamp.

Her giggle filled the room. "Come on did you really think you could just smash my damn window and grab me...save the fucking day? Haha! Think again rat brain. Who says I need you to save me!" She stood about a foot from his grasp still holding the long lamp in front of her.

Taking a swift step closer to her he tried to grab the lamb from her but failed. Giggling she stepped back as she swung the heavy lamp again. "You know I want break Bats. Show me what ya got!" She screamed as she charged at him swinging.

Quickly he grabbed the lamp and slung her across the room. Landing with a thud against the wall she pulled her legs close to her and placed her head on them.

He paused. The sound of her crying had stopped him in his tracks. What was he thinking, she was just a sick woman who need his help. He walked closer to her. "Harleen let me help you." He held out his hand towards her.

Slowly darkly circled eyes rose to meet his but instead of tears on her face a smile blessed her bruised lips. Quickly she kicked at his knees causing him to fall to the floor. Getting up from the floor she took off running out of the room laughing.

Quickly he got up and followed suit. He would have to be more careful around her he thought. She had been living with the Joker for far to long. She ran as fast as she could down the hall to Joker's office, there had to be something to stop him there.

Slamming up against the door she screamed. It was locked. "Shit!" Quickly she turned around to find Batman only a few feet from her. She was stuck. Backing herself up against the door she begain to think. As he grew closer and closer her mind started to go blank.

This was it. "Where is he?" He was now only about a foot away. Panicking she shook her head. "I don't know who your talking about." A few more steps closer he asked her again. "Harleen where is he?"

"I DONT know!" She screamed at him, he was only a few inches away from her trembling body. "I don't know." She whispered softly up at him.

Placing a firm hand on her left arm he began to pull her down the hall, her struggling and screaming. "Stop! NO! You can't do this to me!" She shot her hand out for the wall but could only drag her fingernails across it. Then he stopped. Harley stood there for a moment confused before feeling a sharp pain run through her body, then everything went blank.

* * *

  
Slowly he whipped the blood from his glove on his pants as he looked over his work. Three of Edwards most 'loyal' men tied together with matching smiles. He wished Harley was here to see this. Without thinking he let a small smile spread across his face.

She would have been so excited. Turning he looked over to Ringo who was holding a gun to Edward's head. "Now wasn't that fun?" He asked as he moved closer. If looks could kill Joker would be a dead man. He smiled and laughed patting Nigma's cheek.

"I need to get back to the misses or she will just loose her damn mind and blow something up. So It was nice doing busyness with you. Ill see you around." He smiled as he walked out of the basement. Ringo dropped the gun from Edward's head but two more replaced it. Walking behind Joker he sighed and placed his gun back into his holster.

"So we going back home boss?" Joker nodded. "I think Harley has been punished enough." He smiled as he got into the passenger side of the van.

* * *

  
Blinking her eyes slowly she woke. Stretching she looked around. The whole room was light and it looked to be a hospital room. Pausing mind thought she begain to panic. Arkham! Quickly she sat up.

"Nice to see you awake Mrs. Quinzel." The short bald man smiled. "Who the hell are you!" She screamed at him. He laughed. "My name is . Your Harleen arn't you?" He asked as he approached her on the table. "Don't call me that." She said softly. "Then what shall I call you?"

She glanced over at him. "Harley." He smiled. "Harley, well Im just going to run some simple tests before sending you out there. Is that alright."

"I have no other option so I guess I am your lab rat for the moment." She sighed and layed back down on the table.  


* * *

Silence sounded him. He stood in the middle of a pile of broken glass by the bed. She was gone. Anger flooded his body and before he knew it he was destroying the whole room. Flipping the bed and yelling. Slamming everything and anything he could get his hands on against the wall and watching it shatter into a million pieces. Who the hell was dumb enough to do this to him.

After the whole room was distoryed he walked out of the bed room down the steps and out the door. Jumping into the van he sped off silently down the road.  


* * *

"Well miss Harley I have some news." The bald man walked back into the room where Harley was half asleep on the table. "What might that be Doc?" She said softly and she sat up.

He looked over his notes a moment before looking back up at her. "How have you been feeling lately?" She shrugged. "I don't know...well today I have been feeling really sick."

Nodding he leaned back on the counter. "How about your period? Are you late?" She paused for a moment. She hadn't even thought about that in a while. Shrugging she answered. "Ummm I don't know..what are you getting at?"

"Well Miss Quin. I don't know if this is good or bad news for you but your Pregnant."

Her eyes slowly grew wider. "Your joking." He shook his head. "Shit." She whispered.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry this took so long. Hope you like it.

* * *

A soft knock echoed in the room bring Harley out of her trance. A small woman with long red hair entered with a shy smile. "Is miss Quinzel ready?" The doctor nodded and the woman entered the room with a wheel chair behind her. Stopping right at the end of the medical table she looked up at Harley.

"Do you need help down?" Harley shook her head and hopped off of the table and sat down in the chair placing both hands on her belly. Slowly the woman begin to wheel her out of the room as she hummed softly to herself. Harley just rubbed her thumb over her flat abdemn. She was one month pregnant with the Joker's child. How was she going to tell him, she thought to herself.

He could take it two ways, he could be happy about it (she wasn't sure if that was even possible) and he would help her or he could be pissed beyond reason and try and kill her. Bitting her lower lip she thought about the ways he could kill her. Another thing that bothered her way that she was going to be pregnant in Arkham for gods sake. What if she had the baby here.. She shuttered and pushed the thought from her mind.

Then she stopped. Confused she looked over her shoulder to the nurse who was pushing her but found not only her but another nurse who looked paniced.

"Joker is threating to blow up Arkham in an hour if we don't hand her over." The red headed nurse shook her head. "We can't just hand her over to him who knows what he would do to her or if he would even decide not to blow us up anyways after getting her." The dark headed woman looked very panicked.

"I have kids Jane I really really don't want anything to happen. They need me." The nurse who Harley guessed was Jane nodded calmly. "I have kids too Trish we just can't panic. What are the police saying?"  
"They said that we shouldn't panic and they are going to handle it, but you know good and well they wont they will just sit back and let him blow us away."

Facing forward again she saw a young doctor running towards the women. "You guys need to bring her to Arkham NOW!" He yelled at them and before Harley could even register what was going on she was being pushed down the hall way quickly. She was pushed through a small wooden door into a large office.

The room was almost dark from the lack of light outside but there was one lamb that was dimly lighting the man that sat behind the desk. He was a dark headed man who looked about 48ish.

"Thank you Jane you may go now." The nurse nodded and slowly backed out of the room. "Miss Quinzel." His dark green eyes locked on her deep blue ones. "Joker has threatened the Hospital, the only way he will not follow through on his plan is if you are handed over to him as soon as possible. Being the owner of this institution I really don't want this to happen but I do not wish to loose a patent. The police are asking for your help Miss Quinzel. Are you willing to provide it?"

Harley laughed. Loud. "You are asking me to help the police? When all I have to do is get up from this damn chair and walk out of the damn building and let him blow yall sky high? What's in it for me?"

The man looked down for a moment as if he was defeated. "Well." He looked back up. "Looking at the predicament that you are in." He paused and pulled his wire rim glasses off his face. "We can discharge you. After you help stop him we will let you free if you sign a contract saying we will have no more issues with you. How does that sound?"

Kneading her bottom lip she thought it over in her mind. "Alright but I better not be in her longer then a few hours after he is put away. Oh and if anything happens to him...deals off and Ill let him do as he wishes or I might just leave any ways without any papers ."

He nodded. "Its a deal then." He got up from his chair and walked around his desk. Holding out his hand she took it as he walked her out of the room.

___________

He walked the edge of the building again, the roof of the Gotham city museum was a perfect view of the asylum. He had given them an hour to get her here or he would blow the place away. If he couldn't have Harley nether could they. Police cars lined the building and news choppers sorued the sky causing his matted hair to fly into his face.

"Boss?" Joker quickly turned around. It was Ringo. "How the hell did you get up here." He laughed and pulled a police badge from his jacket pocket. "It was a gift from my old lady." Joker laughed. "So at 10 we hit it?" Joker nodded. "Yep." Ringo nodded. "I really hope they get her out of there."

Something changed on Jokers face when Ringo said that. Something darkened in his eyes. "They will.." He paused. "Or they will regret it greatly."

_________________

What nether of them knew what Harley was only 40 feet below them. Slowly she stepped out of the police car and was walked towards Gordan. "Miss Quinzel. We really appreciate you corporation with us." She rolled her eyes. "Im not doing it for you. So dont think that for one secound you will get any information out of me. Now are you going to let me go or are you going to let him blow Arkham to bits?"

Gordon sighed before catching the attention of another officer. "Please escort Miss Quinzel to the roof of the building." The heavy man nodded before placing a strong hand on Harley's arm. "Lets go."

Walking toward the building slowly she looked up at the police officer. "You should really watch who your talking to like that." He laughed. "Oh really?" She smiled up at him. "Ummhumm. You don't know me. I could just snap and kill you in a secound. Trust me Iv done it before."

He laughed even harder. "Alright Miss Quinzel, I don't understand why they dont just shoot the fucker and get it over with." It was her turn to laugh. "What would Gotham do without him? It would be a very boring place."

After entering the building they headed up a small flight of stairs. "Do you have a gun on you?" He looked down at the blond with a confused look in his eyes. "Umm yeah."

Harley giggled. "Really?" He nodded and reached down to his holster only to draw back in shock when he heard a faint click. "Like I said. You really don't know when someone can snap and kill you." She laughed and pulled the trigger, watching his body tumble down the steps one at a time.

Placing the gun in her pants at her hip quickly walked up the rest of the steps reaching a small door.

Hearing something behind him Joker quickly turned his head towards the door, finding it opening slowly and Harley walking out onto the roof. "So nice of you to join us. Im shocked they didn't send anyone with you." He turned around and started walking towards her.

She laughed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "They did, but he wont be joining us." She smiled when he laughed and grabbed her arm tight. "Welcome back." She laughed alittle pulling away from him. "Ringo, go guard the door Harley and myself have some things to discus." Ringo nodded and made his was towards the door.

Her eyes followed him until he was off the roof and through the door. When it closed there eyes made contact instantly. Something wasn't right and he knew it. Quickly his hands reached to her neck and slung her across the gravel. "You let him take you didn't you!" He hissed at her stalking quickly in her direction.

Looking up at him she couldn't believe her ears. "How could you say that!" She screamed back. "Then explain how he got you so damn easy Harleen!" He was right above her now looking down on her like she was his pray. "Well for starters he beat my ass and knocked me unconscious!" She retorted. "Why did you let him even get to you! You could have hidden and called me!"

"Hahaha!" She laughed loud. "Alright and where was I supposed to hide! Have you see the guy!" Quickly he dropped down over her his face just inches from her own. "What did you tell them."

That was it, without thinking she pulled the gun from her hip and pressed the tip of the barrel at the base of his neck. "I didn't say a word." Tears slowly made there way down her cheeks. He laughed. "You don't have the guts baby." She laughed in his face. "Oh but I do 'baby'." She pressed the barrel deeper into his flesh.

Before she knew what happened he had both hands around her neck squeezing tightly. "You fucking two timing Bitch!" She hissed at her. Slowly the corners of Harley's view started to blur and before she could stop it her hand slowly slipped and before it landed next to her she pulled the trigger. Then a loud crash echoed around them before darkness consumed her mind.

"Let her go Joker." Quickly he looked over his shoulder to see Batman standing a few feet from them. Quickly grabbing the fallen gun he places it to Harley's forehead. "I'll blow her pretty little brains all over the place if you come any closer."

"I can't let you do that." His deep voice rang out as he neared them. "Im not going to allow you to take two more lives that I can prevent."

Mid laugh he stopped. "What do you mean two?" Batman stepped closer to the mad man before speaking again. "Why do you think she was cooperative with them so easily? She has learned from the best when it comes to being selfish. She wouldn't help them unless they released her afterward."

Joker laughed. "I know she was a two faced little bitch." Batman stopped inches from him. "She also made them promise that nothing would happen to you. If something did she would go back on her word and let you destroy Arkham." Joker blinked looked down on Harley then back up to Batman. "You still didn't answer my question. Why did you say two?" Slowly he rose from his kneeling positing to face the masked man.

"Because Harley is pregnant." Emotions flooded Joker system but only one seemed to take over his body. Anger. Quickly he leaped at Batman bring him hard to the ground before beating him as hard as he could in the face repeatedly. Batman tried to break free from the madman, kicking him off before standing and grabbing the back of his neck and throughing him back to the ground.

Joker laughed and carried on as Batman tossed him around like he was nothing. Then yelling filled the air around them as police officers busted down the door to the roof and started running towards the to fighting men. Dropping Joker Batman quickly ran and jumped from the building leaving Joker alone with the GCPD.

___________

His eyes quickly shot open when he heard the sound of heavy foot steps followed by softer ones. Swiftly he rose from his cot and walked to the plate glass door of the Arkham holding cell.

A large guard walked past his cell followed by a small blond who walked slowly past smiling at him and she ran her fingers across the glass that separated them. Giggling when she reached then end of his cell she looked back and blew him a kiss.

Laughing out loud Joker walked back over the the cot and sat. He started pondering the ways he would kill Harley Quinn when he found her. Smiling to himself he sat.  


* * *

So this is the last chapter. Well until the epilogue. It should be up soon.


End file.
